Too far to walk
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Hay seres que son malos por naturaleza, llevan la maldad desde su nacimiento Y dañan a las pocas personas que aman. Yo era uno de esos demonios, hice daño a la única persona que he y me ha amado. Pero ella, no tenía la culpa ExB. EPOV y BPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, el otro día (no recuerdo el día) mientras dormía tuve un sueño, no logré identificar si el personaje que tenía frente a mí era Yuki Eire o Edward Cullen, pero dado que el otro personaje era mujer, supuse sería Edward. Y he aquí su historia.**

**Todo lo que leyeron en la saga crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer a ella la gloria. Pero sigue siendo un honor que lean esta historia.**

**Too far to walk**

**Capitulo 1**

"_Hay seres que son malos por naturaleza, llevan la maldad desde su nacimiento_

_Y dañan a las pocas personas que aman._

_Yo era uno de esos demonios, hice daño a la única persona que he y me ha amado. _

_Pero ella, no tenía la culpa."_

EPOV

Si les contara que he hecho algo terrible ¿Cómo lo tomarían? Es algo que hice en el pasado, pero que hasta el día de hoy me pesa. No piensen que no me arrepiento. Todos los días de mi vida. De mi existencia quiero decir. Durante estos últimos 16 años me he sentido monstruosamente, como un monstruo. _Soy_ un monstruo.

BPOV

Miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle con un signo de interrogación. Los autos iban y venían sin disminuir su velocidad en lo más mínimo. Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera cruzado la calle entre medio de los coches, pero ese era un lujo que no me podía dar. Era demasiado torpe como para intentar algo tan arriesgado –desde mi particular punto de vista-.

Además, si algo llegase a pasarme Charlie jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Quiero que te mantengas lo más cerca posible-

Me había dicho el día del cuasi homicidio cómo él había llamado al accidente que por poco me costó la vida. Había nevado durante la noche y la pista estaba congelada. No me habría importado, pero al parecer Charlie era más observador.

Me sorprendió de sobre manera el encontrarme esa mañana con cadenas atadas a mi monovolumen. ¿Se habría creado ya Charlie una idea de lo torpe que podía llegar a ser?

-Gracias Charlie- dije para mí, pues me encontraba sola en la calle principal de Forks, Washington.

Suerte que Carlisle Cullen fuera tan buen médico, suerte también que su hija, Alice estuviera cerca. Porque ese día tuvo un vuelco inesperado. Casi fui arrollada por el coche de Tyler y mi mejor amiga me salvó haciéndome a un lado.

Por lo general Alice nunca se acercaba a saludarme antes de Biología, dónde teníamos clases juntas, pero ese día, parecía haberme estado esperando.

Traté de no cuestionarme mucho sobre el asunto. Simplemente tenía que estar agradecida de que Alice hubiese estado ahí.

Desde entonces que Charlie no me dejaba andar sola por ahí. Pero Alice necesitaba ir a Seattle y me pidió la acompañara. Por supuesto, Charlie nunca habría permitido que dos chicas anduvieran solas en una ciudad como Seattle, y he ahí el quid del asunto: él no lo sabía.

¿Cómo podría enfrascárselas la pequeña y dulce Alice contra un cruel y rudo asaltante? Por supuesto, ni siquiera me consideraba en la oración, podía tropezar en el intento de sacar de mi bolso el spray aturdidor que él mismo me había dado.

Pero Alice había insistido en que debían ir a Seattle y que no quería que su amiga se quedase sola en casa. Podrían disfrutar ese día como noche de chicas afuera, solo ellas dos.

-¡Cruza ya Bella!- me llamó desde el otro lado –ella ya había cruzado-- .

Yo no la vi hacerlo y me pareció extraño, al igual que cuando me salvó la vida, ¿pero que podía decir? Era Alice, y yo, era torpe.

Finalmente decidí caminar hasta el final de la cuadra y esperar a que la luz diera el verde.

-¿Qué haces?- me reclamaba Alice del otro lado –Sólo debes correr cuando te diga… ¡Ahora!-

Pero yo no corrí y seguí caminando hacia mi decisión.

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a confiar en mí?- preguntó.

-Cuando dejes de hacer cosas locas cómo conducir a una súper velocidad, aparecer en lugares cuando ni siquiera de he visto moverte y lo más aterrador de todo: cuando dejes de intentar ponerme a la moda.- Me retorcí con un falso escalofrío.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-Te lo digo, soy experta en el volante, nunca he tenido siquiera una multa, no hago tal cosa cómo aparecerme y… ¿en serio crees que la moda es aterradora?- se encogió de hombros y admiró su falda. Era linda, tenía que aceptarlo, pero es que cualquier cosa se le veía bien a Alice, hasta sus ojeras.

Seguimos caminando a través de la calle.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- me gritó de pronto y me empujó al interior de una tienda de relojes. Me pregunté que querría hacer Alice en una tienda de relojes, pero no encontré explicación posible. Segundos después me percaté de que afuera otro par de chicas eran golpeadas fuertemente por un sujeto que corría huyendo de otros dos sujetos más.

-Oh- dije percatándome de pronto que Alice parecía estar previendo eso –Anota eso tan bien en la lista-

-Qué cosa- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-Que a veces pareciera como si supieras lo que va a ocurrir-

Bufó.

No tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino. Era una pequeña Boutique que se encontraba un par de bloques más allá. Al parecer, mi amiga quería hacerle un regalo a su novio, o algo así. Aunque me pregunté para qué querría su novio un cuento de hadas. Pero bueno, es Alice, me recordé.

Reconocí el libro en cuanto lo compró. Era la bella y la bestia, aunque esta versión parecía más extensa que cualquier otro cuento de hadas. La cubierta era bastante elaborada también, y al pie de esta, estaba el nombre del autor, me sorprendió eso y sobre todo, que no fuera Giovanni Straparalo –quién escribió la variante conocida hoy en día-, si no que otro nombre que no fui siquiera capaz de pronunciar. Supuse que sería porque sería una versión más antigua. De hecho, me sorprendió no darme cuenta antes de que las hojas estaban todas manchadas de marrón.

-Bueno – dijo Alice de pronto sonriendo –Eso es todo, ahora ven Bella, vamos tenemos un regalo que entregar-

-Este Alice, no se si deba, me refiero a que quizás a tu… - me ponían nerviosas esas situaciones empalagosas ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer yo entre ella y su novio? -… novio le incomode que yo esté ahí.-

Alice rió a carcajadas.

-Oh, no, el no es para Jasper- levantó el libro –Es para mi hermano, Edward-

¿Edward? No conocía ningún Edward en la familia Cullen. Conocía a Emmett y Alice cómo miembros Cullen. Ellos habían sido adoptados por el Dr. Carlisle y su esposa Esme. Como Esme no podía tener hijos habían adoptado a estos dos, y sus primos Rosalie y Jasper Hales vivían con ellos también. Me parecía extraño esas relaciones entre familia –aunque no lo fueran del todo-, pero prefería no juzgar. Pero Alice nunca había mencionado a un Edward, ni Charlie a quien le agradaba bastante el Dr. Carlisle.

-Nunca me habías hablado de él-

-Lo sé, es que… a veces se deprime más de la cuenta, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a mi casa-

-¿a tu casa?- nunca había visitado la casa de los Cullen antes y no supe por qué la idea me puso nerviosa.

Alice sólo sonrió y aceleró más y más en la ruta en su Volvo plateado. ¿Cuándo entendería que me daba vertigo esa velocidad descomunal?

De pronto tomó un desvío y subió por el otro camino. Entre los árboles se asomó una enorme casa muy moderna –cómo las que no había en Forks- con varios ventanales.

Mi mandíbula se soltó para dejarse caer de par en par. Por poco tuve que ocupar mis manos para poder cerrarla de nuevo.

Alice rió.

Estacionó el Volvo en el garaje junto a un Jeep rojo y un descapotable también rojo.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó Alice alegremente saliendo del coche de un salto -¿Qué te parece?-

-Alice… que puedo decir... ¡Guau!-

Volvió a sonreír y me llevó a entrar por la puerta principal.

El Dr. Cullen abrió la puerta antes de que llegásemos a tocarla y me sonrió.

-Buenos días Bella- saludó.

-Buenos días señor.-

Al abrir aún más la puerta me di cuenta que varios miembros de la familia. Reconocí a Emmett y Rosalie que iban a la escuela un año más arriba. Y por descarte supuse que la otra mujer debía de ser la Sra. Cullen. Todo se veía perfecto, hasta que una nueva figura apareció en la sala bajando las escaleras ¿de hecho las bajó? Sólo sentí una brisa de viento y al segundo siguiente había, apoyado en la barandilla un chico con más o menos la misma edad mía mirándome cómo si lo estuviesen torturando mientras se agarraba el pecho con su mano libre.

Supuse que sería Edward ¿Quién más podría ser si no? Pero ¿qué hacía un chico tan apuesto viéndose tan demacrado? Y sobre todo ¿qué le atormentaba tanto en mi persona?

**Chaaannnnnnnnnnn!**** ¿Qué tal para el primer capítulo?**

**Haganme saber cómo les pareció ¿si? Todos los reviews que sean con sesión iniciada serán respondidos. Y aquellos que no inicien sesión si quieren pueden dejar sus mails para contestarles ;) Dependiendo de cómo les pareció este primer capitulo –que sé que es poco- veré si puedo subir el segundo capitulo la el próximo fin de semana. ******

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too far to walk**

**Capitulo 2**

"_Hay seres que son malos por naturaleza, llevan la maldad desde_

_su nacimiento y dañan a las pocas personas que aman._

_Yo era uno de esos demonios y s__ólo dañé a la única_

_Persona a la que había amado. Pero ella no tenía la culpa.__"_

EPOV

Oí el rugir de mi Volvo desde la 101 con forme se acercaba a la casa. El hacho no provocó ningún sentimiento en mí. Alice podía cuidarse por si sola. Eran el resto los que deberían preocuparse de ese pequeño monstruo. Aunque quizás monstruo no es la palabra correcta, ella nunca ha hecho mal a nadie. Ni siquiera debía preocuparme por mi Volvo cuando ella salía, era casi tan buena conductora como yo.

Pero había algo más dentro del Volvo que me habría hecho temblar si aún fuese humano. Un corazón, una voz: una _humana_. ¿Qué pretendía Alice trayendo a casa a una humana y en _mi_ Volvo sabiendo que a mi...? Después de…

Carlisle nos llamó bajito. La humana no podría escucharlo, por supuesto, pero todos el resto en la casa sí.

Suspiré y me puse de pie. Sería como ir a la tienda de los Newton. El controlarme no era el problema, sabía que tenía mejor control que Jasper en eso, a pesar de mis escasos 16 años como Vampiro.

Traté de demorar mi bajada por las escaleras. Me sentía extrañamente mal. Ese latir, ese corazón se me hacía extremadamente familiar. Terrible, pero familiar al fin. No sabía de dónde, pero en fin.

Carlisle volvió a llamar. Ya todos se encontraban abajo. Escuche a Alice hablar con su amiga en el porche antes de que Carlisle —sí, seguro era él — abriera la puerta de entrada. Ya no podía quedarme en mi habitación por más tiempo. Si Carlisle nos llamaba debíamos ir. El era el líder de la familia y como a todo padre se le debe respeto —Aunque me parece atroz haber tenido que vivir todo lo que viví para entender eso, quizás me habría ahorrado unos cuantos errores… —.

No creí que les importara que bajara a la velocidad que acostumbrada. Pues aún no comprendía qué hacía una humana en nuestro hogar. Sólo se me ocurrían dos ideas: Una. O ella ya sabía lo que éramos. O dos. O era nuestro almuerzo. Descarté en seguida la segunda opción, Carlisle nunca había bebido sangre humana en memoria de lo que él mismo había sido alguna vez. Y cómo todo miembro Cullen, yo respetaba ese modo de vida por propia opción. A pesar de todo, intentaba comportarme, era la única manera en que a veces podía perdonarme.

Volé escaleras abajo hasta que un aroma me paralizó. ¡No podía ser! ¡NO! Ella estaba muerta, ella no. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Cómo podía ser ella?

Me quedé ahí mirándole con … creo que con cara de espanto, mi pecho me dolía. Todas las penas del infierno volvían a mí. Sentí que me desvanecía. No quería ponerme a averiguar si eso era posible o no estando en ese nivel de shock. Me afirmé con mi otra mano en la barandilla de la escalera. Era la primera vez que perdía el equilibrio desde que era… el monstruo que era.

_¿Qué le pasa a Edward? ¿Quién será? ¿Edward estás bien? ¿Sí, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de una humana en casa? ¿Pobre hijo, que le pasa a mi hijo? ¿Wow, qué acaso Edward acaba de perder el equilibrio? No me lo creó._

Podía oír lo que pensaban, cómo de costumbre, aún seguía siendo yo, al menos eso era seguro. Aguarden: Sólo podía oír seis mentes. Las de mi familia. No podía oír lo que pensaba _ella_. No podía ser, yo podía oír la mente de los humanos también. Cada vez que iba a la tienda de los Newton podía oír todo lo que pensaban los de la tienda. Sí, incluso las estupideces más huecas de el chico, ese ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí Mike. Pero ¿por qué no podía oír su mente? La única que en esos momentos me importaba.

Seguía yo ahí aterrado mirando a la chica como si estuviese viendo un fantasma ¿y por qué no? Ya había aprendido yo que existían los mons… bueno, los vampiros—no podía poner a ningún miembro de mi familia en el mismo saco que yo—, las hadas —aunque me aterraba recordarlas—y los licántropos –no conocía ninguno, pero ya sabía que éramos enemigos naturales— ¿Por qué no podían existir los fantasmas también?

_Edward ¿Qué tienes? Puedes retirarte si no te sientes bien. Ve, sube y tranquilízate,_ pensó Carlisle.

No dude, en menos de lo que _ella_ pudiese parpadear, yo ya estaba escaleras arribas en mi habitación. Y aunque Carlisle así me lo había pedido, podía subir a mi habitación, pero no podía tranquilizarme. No con ella bajo el mismo techo que yo. No podía soportarlo. No sabía que hacer, cómo actuar, sólo se me ocurrió una cosa para no cometer locuras.

Salté por la ventana de mi habitación sin emitir ruido alguno.

_¡Alice! ¿Qupe estará viendo?_, oí la mente de Jasper antes de que la más terrible imagen que podía existir se situara en mi mente.

La chica, entonces sabía que se llamaba Isabella Swan —¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¡Era la mejor amiga de Alice por todos los cielos! — , me rodeaba la cintura en un abrazo y se inclinaba hacia arriba para besarme. ¡Y yo le respondía!

Maldije mil veces las visiones de Alice y más aún mi capacidad de ver lo que ella estaba viendo. Debía alejarme de todo aquello. Corrí hacia el bosque a la máxima capacidad que pude. Debía estar lejos de todos esos pensamientos. No podía…

No quería volver a pensar en la visión de Alice aunque sabía que tendría una eternidad entera en la cual el sentimiento volvería a atormentarme. No podía volver a estar tan cerca de esa chica. Me atormentaba pensar en el mal que le había hecho, a ella y a muchos otros, aunque ella quizás no lo supiera, era algo que no me perdonaría jamás. Una vez más era por mí.

_No me transformaría en polvo._

BPOV

Algo había escondido en sus ojos, muy por debajo de su terror, que me llamaban hacia él como si fuéramos un par de imanes que se atraen entre sí. No alcancé ni a saludarle cómo deseaba. El desapareció dejando una estela con su aroma que indicaba había subido. Su aroma… traté de guardar su olor, pero se me fue imposible. Cómo habría deseado ser Grenouille en esos momentos y tener la súper nariz que no sólo lo huele todo, si no que también tener la capacidad de retenerlo en mi memoria sin importar donde estuviera.

Edward. Así se llamaba. No sabría explicar cómo es que las cosas cambian tanto de un instante a otro, hacía unos minutos atrás me habría enfrentado en un brutal debate con cualquiera que afirmara que el amor a primera vista era real. Pero entonces, lo único que quería era verle otra vez. Quería saber qué le pasaba, por qué se veía tan atormentado, por qué se había ido. Quería saber más sobre él. ¿Por qué no lo había visto nunca antes?

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunté cómo si en realidad no me importara tanto.

-Ya te lo dije, a veces se deprime más de la cuenta-

Por poco no logró completar la oración y quedó como en blanco. Miraba un punto fijo. Traté de seguirle la mirada, pero no encontré nada que pudiera estar llamando su atención.

La tomé por el brazo para sostenerla en caso que se desmayase. En lo posible intentaba no tocarle la piel, me daba escalofríos, siempre estaba muy fría, a tal punto que a veces me preguntaba como era que podía seguir viviendo con esa temperatura.

-¿Alice, estás bien?- pregunté ansiosa.

-Tranquila, Bella- me dijo el Dr. Cullen, pues el me conocía del hospital, a dónde llegaba a menudo por mi torpeza, con una falsa sonrisa –No le ocurre nada, sólo debe sentarse un poco-

Jasper corrió para guiarla al sofá, pero no fue necesaria tanta ayuda, pues un segundo después Alice estaba en sí otra vez y me sonreía ampliamente, como si hubiese algo que yo no sabía.

-Bueno Bella- dijo al fin – Te presento a mi familia, aunque ya los conoces, nunca los había presentado correctamente, estos son mis padres: Carlisle y Esme, mi novio Jasper, mi hermano Emmet y mi hermana Rosalie. Y el depresivo desenfrenado que viste hace un rato era Edward.- Ya lo sabía, y que Rosalie y Emmet eran pareja también.

-Alice, sabes que no debes hablar así de él, debemos apoyarlo- le reprimió Carlisle con una voz demasiado dulce para ser una reprimenda común.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunté curiosa.

Todos titubearon. Todos menos Alice y Carlisle. El líder estuvo a punto de responder cuando la primera de pronto volvió a quedar en blanco cómo la primera vez. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese instante que esa no era la segunda vez que veía que le ocurría eso, ni la tercera ni… En fin. ¡Cómo podía ser distraída!

Recordé de pronto la clase de biología esa misma tarde. Estábamos hablando muy animadas — bueno, Alice era la que hablaba muy animada —. Yo iba a replicar a una de sus tanta y alocadas proposiciones para nuestra salida a Seattle cuando de pronto pareció quedar en blanco por una fracción de segundos para luego hacer me callar y decirme que me aprendiera en ese preciso instante la estructura del sarcómero. No volvió a hablarme sobre sus planes para la tarde y medio minuto después el profesor se paró de su escritorio y caminó hacia nosotras, como si lo hubiese estado planteando desde hacía un rato.

-Señorita Swan, podría decirme cómo está constituido el sarcómero-

Gesticulé y sólo logré acordarme de las Zonas I y Z, las cuales apenas alcancé a balbucear antes de que se volviese hacia mi compañera de puesto y le hiciera la misma pregunta con su mismo tono de malhumor.

-El sarcómero está constituido por las Bandas I que son paralelas entre sí, paralelas a ellas a cada lado del sarcómero se encuentran las líneas Z, divide el sarcómero por la mitad la banda M y entre cada Zona I se encuentran los filamentos de miosina. Por último, la distancia entre cada filamento de miosina se define como Zona H que disminuye cuando el músculo se contrae- sonrió segura de que la respuesta era correcta.

-Muy bien…- continuó el profesor tan sorprendido como yo –Quizás debería aprender algo de su amiguita aquí señorita Swan, es capaz de conversar y aprenderse el tema de estudio de la clase-

Pero entonces que lo pensaba, estaba segura que Alice no había siquiera hachado una hojeada a sus apuntes cuando ella misma me había mandado a mí hacerlo. ¿Sabía acaso Alice que nos interrogarían a ambas sobre la materia? ¿Tendría su extraña actitud que ver con los espacios en blancos que mostraban sus ojos de vez en cuando?

De vuelta a la escena en la sala de los Cullen:

-¿Alice?- preguntó el Dr. Cullen.

-¿Le ocurre esto a menudo?- pregunté tomando a mi amiga por el brazo de nuevo para esta vez _sí_ sentarla en el sillón.

-Bella, tienes que entender que…- comenzó Carlisle, pero Alice de vuelta en sí le interrumpió.

-No, ella debe saberlo- aseguró.

Saber _qué_.

-Pero Alice…-

-Es lo que tiene que ocurrir, es por su propio bien-

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que acabas de ver?-

¿Ver? ¿Alice había visto algo que yo no?

Ella asintió a la pregunta de Carlisle.

-Bella, yo veo el futuro- me dijo secamente.

Me quedé boca abierta observándole. Eso era sin duda genial. Pero al resto de la familia no parecía causarle la misma emoción. Todos miraban al suelo cómo si se les fuera a caer encima el cielo entero. Esperé a que alguien dijera algo, pero al parecer no dirían nada. Estaban esperando a que fuera yo la que rompiera el silencio. Era lo más esperable después de todo, no se me pasó por la cabeza ni medio segundo que ellos no supieran de qué estaba hablando, después de todo, el mismo Carlisle le había preguntado si todo tenía que ver con lo que había visto, y Jasper también parecía ansioso cuando quedó en blanco luego de que Edward se fuera.

-¿En serio?- pregunté. Alice asintió. –Guau Alice, eso es genial.-

Todos levantaron la mirada como si no dieran crédito a lo que acababan de oír. Alice me sonrió.

-No me dejaras- no era una pregunta y ya sabía yo que ella bien lo podría haber previsto. ¿Por qué habrían creído que yo la dejaría? Me abrazó en emoción, todos en la habitación se pusieron tensos de repente y yo por mi parte me estremecí al tacto de su piel. Me volví a preguntar cómo era que sobrevivía con una temperatura tan baja.

Para mi desgracia, mi pregunta no fue algo interno y personal como había creído y dejé salir el comentario sin querer. Carlisle soltó una risotada que jamás me habría imaginado de él — aún con lo poco que lo conocía— .

-¿Piensas contarle el resto de la historia también?- preguntó a mi amiga.

La rubia, Rosalie, emitió un gruñido gutural ¿de hecho había sido ella? Nunca creí que un humano pudiese emitir un sonido así, y menos una figura tan elegante y delicada como ella.

-No le dirá a nadie- volvió a afirmar Alice. Me pregunté que tanto sabría ella del futuro. ¿Me vería con Edward también? Me sonrojé muchísimo al pensar en él de nuevo. Vaya, sí que era tonta, dos segundos con un depresivo compulsivo y caía bobamente enamorada.

-Muy bien- suspiró Carlisle cómo si se viera acorralado en un callejón sin salida –Si está segura…- se volvió a mí –Bella, creo que será mejor que te sientes. Lo primero que debes entender es que todo lo que te digamos desde ahora y sobre la habilidad de Alice, deben mantenerse en estricto secreto-

-Entendido- afirmé sin miedo. ¿Había más? Eso se estaba poniendo interesante, muy interesante… Sentí la adrenalina de la emoción esparcirse por mi cuerpo.

-Lo más importante es que debes ser de mente abierta en esto, puede que esto rompa todos tus esquemas y concepción del mundo, pero si es lo que Alice afirma será lo mejor, tenemos que correr el riesgo- tomó aire –No todas las leyes de la naturaleza obedecen a las reglas que conoces, hay ciertos seres que escapan a todas normas, entre ellos estamos nosotros.- No comprendía, ellos eran humanos, se _veían_ como humanos al menos.

-Carlisle, querido, creo que la estás confundiendo- esclareció la sra. Cullen.

-¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro?- me preguntó el aludido con extremada ternura en su voz.

-Perdón, no- negué con la cabeza.

-No somos lo que parecemos Bella, somos vampiros-

¿Debería acaso haber salido huyendo ante esa afirmación? Pues no. Nada de eso se produjo en mí. Al contrario, quería saber más.

-¿Todos?- pregunté fascinada -¿Incluso Edward?-

Antes de que formulara la segunda pregunta todos habían asentido ansiosos. Pero a la segunda, todos parecieron sorprendidos. Todos menos Alice que se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Incluso él?- insistí.

-Sí incluso él- respondió Carlisle lentamente, probablemente cuestionándose muchas cosas por dentro.

-¿No te asusta saber de lo que nos alimentamos?- preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa pícara, cómo quién quiere asustar a un niño con una historia de terror.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunté sin entender.

-Bella, por favor no temas, no te haremos daño- continuó la siempre tan amable Esme.

-¿Por qué lo harían?-

-Porque bebemos sangre- respondió Jasper haciendo un mohín al decir la palabra _sangre_.

-Oh, eso…-

-Somos vegetarianos- se apresuró en afirmar Carlisle –Solo bebemos la sangre de animales, no te haremos daño-

-No tengo miedo-

-Que bueno-

-Bella- me dijo Alice aún sonriendo –Creo que deberías volver a casa-

-¿Por qué? No quiero volver, no tengo miedo- volví a afirmar.

-Lo sé- y sonrió aún más –Es que es tarde y seguro Charlie se ha de estar preocupando-

¡Charlie! Lo había olvidado por completo, seguro ya debía de estar buscando el número del FBI para que salieran en mi búsqueda. A veces era tan exagerado.

-Te llevaré a casa-

Alice se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Te presto mi Jeep- ofreció Emmett sonriendo también.

-No te preocupes, iremos en el Volvo de Edward, no se lo ha llevado y no le molestará-

¿Edward no estaba? ¿En qué momento había dejado la casa?

-Alice, mejor ve en el Jeep- dijo Carlisle –No sabemos lo que le pasa a Edward y- el resto fue un susurro que no logré comprender.

Lo próximo que supe es que ya no íbamos en el Volvo, y yo que me había hecho tantas ilusiones de sentir su aroma de nuevo. Porque su coche tendría su aroma ¿no? No haber sabido antes que Alice tenía un hermano tan irresistible y que el coche pertenecía a él, antes. Habría aprovechado todo el camino desde Seattle para aprender lo que más pudiera de él.

Esa noche me costó quedarme dormida, todo ese asunto de vampiros y visiones del futuro me tenían ansiosa. Cuando logré conciliar el sueño, todo con lo que pude soñar fue precisamente él: Edward el misterioso vampiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme: Porque al capitulo anterior olvidé agregarle las notas de autor, siendo que eran muy importantes. Lo siento. Ahora aclaro un par de cosas que debí haber aclarado al fin del capitulo anterior.**

**En el Capitulo dos Bella menciona en cierto momento a un tal Grenouille, pera los que no sepan quien es, es el personaje principal del libro el perfume. Él tiene la facultad de poder oler incluso lo que humanos normales no son capaz.**

**Muy bien, el siguiente capítulo es muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia, ATENCION: RECUERDEN LECTORES QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ CATALOGADA CON UNA M (significa que tiene contenido maduro), ASÍ QUE LO QUE LEAN A CONTINUACIÓN QUEDA EXTRICTAMENTE BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**A pesar de eso, en lo personal, creo que me quedó bastante decente aún con lo difícil del tema: Veamos si pueden perdonar a Edward. :S**

**Too far to walk**

**Capitulo 3**

"_Hay seres que son malos por naturaleza, llevan la maldad desde_

_su nacimiento y dañan a las pocas personas que aman._

_Yo era uno de esos demonios y s__ólo dañé a la única_

_Persona a la que había amado. Pero ella no tenía la culpa.__"_

EPOV

Los recuerdos de mi pasado no me dejaron en paz durante de mi fuga, maldije todo lo que fui capaz la clase de monstruo que era y que había sido desde mucho antes de mi transformación.

Ya había Carlisle intentado explicarme que lo más importante era que me arrepintiese. Que de eso dependía que yo dejase de ser el monstruo que me sentía y quizás algún día hasta tendría salvación. Pero yo simplemente no le escuchaba.

Alice había contenido la risa la primera vez que le conté la historia cuando me uní a su familia hace dieciséis años y pude ver en su mente que creía que era poco, que estaba siendo un exagerado al igual que la hada – bruja, lo que sea – que me transformó. Cuanta gente hay en el mundo que hace cosas peores, había pensado. Pero ella no entendería.

Lo que yo hice no era nada bueno, ni siquiera me caben aún palabras para expresarlo. No maté a nadie, pero condené a muchas. A algunas generé traumas, a otras, mayor adicción, pero a la última: …

…No, sencillamente aún no es el momento para contarlo. No estoy listo y ustedes mismos me dejarían en una soledad aún más absoluta luego de eso. No hay manera que ustedes mismos me perdonen, porque es imperdonable. La pobre niña nunca supo lo que ocurrió y sinceramente por su bien futuro, espero que nunca lo sepa.

Pero ella seguiría ahí, no habría forma alguna de escapar de ella si seguía siendo un Cullen. Ella seguiría en la mente de Alice, como a menudo. Y no podría evitarla a ella y a Alice cada vez que a mi hermana se le ocurra llevarla a casa.

Me mentía a mí mismo diciendo que todo era por su bien, probablemente ella ni me recordara –ese era mi único consuelo al menos –, era yo quien me encontraba atado a las memorias de mi pasado que no me dejarían en paz. Lo mejor sería alejarme de todos. De los Cullen, de mi hogar. De todos. Lo sentía por Carlisle, el había puesto toda su confianza en mi recuperación, lo defraudaría. Pero era lo mejor.

Lo mejor, incluso, sería partir sin despedirme, correr a casa tomar mi Volvo e irme con lo puesto. Y así lo hice.

Pero habían preparado un comité. Escuché sus mentes desde antes de salir de entre los árboles.

_Edward, Alice nos contó que intentarías fugarte, por favor detente un minuto, no te impediremos nada, pero por favor, cuéntanos que pasa._ Pidió Carlisle.

Surpiré. No podía hacer nada más, podía irme, eso ya le rompería el corazón a esa maravillosa familia – exceptuando a Rosalie –, no podía más encima faltar a una humilde petición que había hacho la única persona – así consideraba yo a Carlisle, más humano que vampiro – a la que, hasta el momento, había respetado –luego descubriría a una segunda persona –.

-Muy bien- balbuceé de mala gana.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Ella es- alcancé a decir antes de sentir como propia la angustia que Esme sentía.

-Entonces quieres decir que a ella fue la que te…- comenzó a decir Emmett como si fuese algo digno de risas o burlas.

-Emmet…- le detuvo Carlisle –No es algo de que se pueda hacer burlas. Una bebé. Edward por Dios.-

Sí, había sido el ser más desgraciado que pisa la tierra. El más despreciable. Una bebé, ni una bebé se había escapado a mi maldad.

Podía ver los pensamientos de todos. Esme suspiraba sin parar en su fuero interno. Rosalie me acusaba y condenaba como a un asesino, como la peor mierda del mundo. Si tan solo llegase a entender que me sentía aún peor que uno. Jasper no lograba matizar el hecho de mi tormento y una chica que ni siquiera parecía haber sufrido efectos secundarios. Emmett reía en su fuero interno por lo desesperado que debía de haber estado para hacer lo que hice con una pequeña bebé. Y Carlisle…

Carlisle buscaba una forma de comprender y brindarme apoyo ahora sabiendo que también le había cobrado la inocencia a una pequeña e completamente inocente bebé. Y con razón, entonces podía justificar un poco mejor por qué la hada me había condenado a mí, por sobre todos los violadores del mundo.

-No Edward- me intervino Carlisle como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta que a pesar de lo que ahora ya sabía, siguiese creyendo que tenía salvación y perdón.

-Lo importante es que te arrepientes hasta el último rincón de tu corazón. Porque te arrepientes ¿no?-

No podía decir que hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón, porque en verdad no creía que siquiera tuviera uno. Pero sí, si de mí dependiese me habría quitado la vida yo mismo con tal de quitarle un mal al mundo. El arrepentimiento que me envolvía no imagino que siquiera el mismísimo Judas haya llegado a sentirlo – está bien, quizás siendo un poco más objetivos hasta pudiese ser que se hubiese sentido peor, pero ese no es el punto –. Pero Carlisle y todo los Cullen –incluyendo a Rosalie esta vez – me habían prohibido e impedido acudir a los Vulturis para que me quitaran la vida.

De nada serviría acudir a ellos entonces que abandonaba a los Cullen. Ya había visto en la mente de Carlisle que llamaría a Aro en cuanto me fuera para pedirle no me matasen. Incluso había pensado en pedirles que me encerraran si acudía para que no hiciese algo estúpido que rompiera las reglas.

Así que así me seguían condenando a seguir con mi existencia. Cómo había hecho esa maldita hada la noche que… bueno, ya saben lo que pasó esa noche, no me gustaría ahondar aún más en la llaga. _"Nunca más harás mal a nadie_" había dicho antes de agitar su varita. Me transformó en vampiro como ven, como si así no corrieran riesgo aún más personas y de peor manera, _"No te atreverás a volver a tus hábitos, si vuelves a tener relaciones con un humano volverás a ser lo que alguna vez fuiste: De polvo naciste y en polvo te convertirás, si acaso hay algo peor que una existencia vacía es volverse en polvo sin posibilidad de salvación"._

Así que eso era, entonces podía verlo con más claridad. No necesitaba acudir a los Volturis para terminar con mi patética existencia. Lo único que debía hacer era hacer valer el hechizo. Si quebrantaba esa regla se acabaría, todo se acabaría.

Pero me repugnaba. Si algo había hecho bien esa hada había sido lograr mi arrepentimiento más rotundo. Formar en mí la más alta repugnancia que podía existir a volver a ser lo que había sido durante toda mi vida humana. Un maldito enfermo que solo se contentaba con el placer. Al principio con la simple satisfacción de ser mejor que mis pares. Pero luego, llegada mi adolescencia, como desde los quince años, cuando descubrí el poder de atracción que poseía, lo importante había pasado a ser mi poder sobre las mujeres.

Y así comenzó, con un simple y torpe concurso que muchos hacen en la edad. Primero con cartas, luego con besos. El que conquistase a la mayor cantidad de chicas era el mejor dentro de mi círculo. Pero pronto incluso eso comenzó a ser poco. Ya los había vencido a todos en ello. Y es que no era muy difícil si se cuenta con la capacidad de saber lo que piensan – claro que no era tan potente como ahora, pero algo era –. Entendía a la perfección como se sentían las chicas y lo que esperaban de mí.

Entonces mi objetivo fue otro. La chica más codiciada de la escuela. La más perra también. Nadie era suficiente para ella. Nadie podía darle lo que ella quería, lo que ella esperaba. Era una perra. Me retuerzo de asco ahora. Era grotesca. Había quedado pegada dos años en el curso superior al mío. Llevaba el pelo teñido y piercings en la oreja. Nada más que una perra, pero un desafío al fin y al cabo. Y eso era lo que yo buscaba.

Luego de la primera vez. ¿Si había salido tan airoso, sin consecuencias, por qué no una segunda vez? Y luego ¿Por qué no una tercera? Y así sucesivamente. Como todo objetivo logrado, pronto se hacía poco. Y luego quedaba: Si fue con ella ¿Por qué no con otras? Y de nuevo en el círculo vicioso.

Como si fuese una droga, cada vez lo necesitaba más, y comenzó a crecer mi deseo. Ya no solo era con chicas que conocía, si no que con toda aquella que llegara a mi alcance. Algunas quedaban aún más loca ante la presencia de un hombre que les pudiera dar todo lo que ellas podían pedir, que les decía todo lo que ellas querían escuchar. Otras, quedaban completamente traumadas y huían. No comían por varios días y se alejaban de todo hombre. ¡Rayos! Era un demonio. La maldad había ido conmigo desde mi nacimiento. Era el ser más desgraciado que pisaba la tierra. El peor monstruo que pudiese existir. Así lo veo ahora al menos. Era incluso peor de lo que soy ahora.

Entonces en la casa de los Cullen me sentía fatal. No me podía perdonar ni por lo que había hecho ni por recordarlo todo de nuevo. Se abrió un agujero en mi pecho y ya no podía seguir ahí viéndole la cara a todos esos seres inocentes, que a pesar de todo me habían abierto las puertas de su casa. No podía seguir viendo la cara de Esme. No me acusaba, y eso lo hacía todo aún peor.

Carlisle me tendió las llaves de mi coche al tiempo que decía:

-Por favor Edward, no caigas en lo mismo otra vez-

La dulzura en su voz, la comprensión sobre todo, me hizo recapacitar. No, no volvería a tocar a un humano. No caería en lo mismo otra vez. Hice un movimiento con la cabeza y él sonrió.

Preferiría vivir de ermitaño en una caverna por el resto de mi existencia y beber de la sangre de murciélago. Esos malditos bastardos que robaban ellos mismos la sangre a otros animales y que por ello se nos eran tan asociados.

Encendí el motor de mi Volvo. Me iría, nunca más volvería a hacerle mal a nadie. Seguiría siendo un monstruo, eso no cambiaría, el mal que yo había hecho no cambiaría, no mejoraría. Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo. Me dije mil veces antes de partir.

Una fragancia a lavanda inundaba el coche. Era lo mejor que había olido en mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo lo que más aborrecía en esos momentos. Maldije otras mil veces mi sensibilidad de olfato también. Era su fragancia la que me hacía sentir como si tuviera corazón de nuevo, pero que al mismo tiempo me sumía aún más en ese tenebroso abismo. Tendría que liar con las frágiles lavandas al menos hasta llegar a Seattle y parar en un servi (centro) a que me lavasen el coche.

Esperaba poder llegar a ese destino antes de adiccionarme aún más a ese aroma que jugueteaba como un niño en mis fosas nasales. No comprendía por qué me producía ese efecto – ni siquiera me producía una sed compulsiva –, si ese era el olor por el que me habían condenado. Debería odiarlo, no desearlo más que a nada como lo hacía. Me maldije a mí mismo esta vez. Me odiaba. Otra vez pensaba en mí. ¿Es que acaso no era capaz de entender que no debía seguir pensando en ella? Que otra vez debería enfrascarme en tratar de olvidar mi pasado.

¿Serán capaz de perdonarme alguna vez? Ahora que ya saben lo que ocurrió. ¿Me dejarán? ¿Me abandonarán como yo mismo me abandono a la culpa? ¿O me seguirán, brindándome su apoyo en esta nueva etapa de mi vida? ¿Me apoyarán en mi rehabilitación como los Cullen y Carlisle lo habían intentado?

Bajaba por el camino cuando nuevos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente. No eran los míos y sin embargo tomaron el control de mí. Me inmovilizaron. El motor del Volvo rugió de forma distinta y dibujó un feo derrape en la carretera. Por primera vez en mi vida como vampiro: tuve un accidente automovilístico.

**Así que eso fue lo que hizo Edward. Algo terrible, algo de lo que no se perdonaría jamás. Sí, es raro que yo escriba capítulos como este. En lo personal, me costó bastante, el ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Edward… ya es bastante difícil caracterizarse más como hombre, más aún como un vampiro. Y es terrible, más aún personificar un violador compulsivo. Me pregunto si algún día me sobre pondré a este capitulo xDDDDDDD solo bromeo con eso. Lo siento.**

**Por favor, si les gusta este fic, apreciaría bastante que me dejaran sus reviews, sobre todo para saber que piensan sobre este capítulo. Cada Review es importante para mí. Ustedes son la razón por la que se publica esta historia, de otro modo simplemente la escribiría, pero no la subiría. **

**Muchas gracias a los que ya han comentado. Son lo mejor, pero no dejen de contarme lo que piensan ¿si?**

**Los amo. A todos, a todos los que leen esto. (l)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Too far to walk**

**Capitulo 4**

"_Hay seres que son malos por naturaleza, llevan la maldad desde_

_su nacimiento y dañan a las pocas personas que aman._

_Yo era uno de esos demonios y s__ólo dañé a la única_

_Persona a la que había amado. Pero ella no tenía la culpa.__"_

EPOV

Ya no tenía a dónde ir. Carlisle pensó en prestarme su _Mercedes_ para que me fuera, pero por alguna razón que no pensó, nunca llegó a ofrecérmelo. Mucho mejor. No podría haberlo aceptado.

Por supuesto, no tenía ningún daño. Esta cosa de ser inmortal y no viviente del todo tiene sus beneficios. Aunque claro, yo habría preferido morir en el accidente en lugar de mi _Volvo_.

Así que intenté huí a pie. Otro gran error.

En vez de correr en dirección opuesta a Forks corrí hacia ésta, en contra de lo racional. Quizás era porque a esas horas de la noche, las calles de la ciudad estarían más vacías que la carretera. Pero no creo haber pensado eso en esos momentos.

De pronto el mismo aroma a Lavandas inundó el lugar. Su olor. Su hermoso y frágil olor. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto de humano para no haber reparado en eso antes de cometer el crimen? Ese simple aroma hacía amarla a pesar de todo, hacía amarla en serio. El olor salía como de un hilo desde la casa del sheriff. ¿Más encima era la hija del Sheriff? ¿Por qué no había aprovechado de obtener más información mientras tuve a Alice cerca? ¿Qué acaso sólo pensaba en cosas que luego me harían estrellarme contra los árboles?

Seguía yo parado en medio de la noche. No sabía si hacía frío o no, ni si quiera podía tener una idea si estaba oscuro del todo. Yo podía verlo todo con claridad. Los árboles, el pasto, la casa, el lava lozas en la cocina de la casa. En el segundo piso podía ver un ropero decorado con imágenes a través de la ventana. Y el olor a Lavanda provenía de ahí.

Dí un paso con inseguridad.

_Edward, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué acaso estás loco? _Me dije a mí mismo en mi fuero interno. Luego dí otro paso.

No, no, no, no, no podía ser tan mierda. ¿Es qué no iba a parar de pensar en mí jamás?

Pero seguí caminando hacia la casa y sin pensarlo del todo, salté por la ventana con sigilo. Y allí estaba ella. Dormida. Algo se revolvió en mí. No sabría decir qué: ¿corazón? ¿Estómago? Yo ya no tenía nada de eso. Entonces ¿Qué me hacía sentir tan vivo?

Su piel era como el terciopelo. Suave y frágil. Me odié aún más al recordar de lo que había sido capaz. Realmente, había que ser el peor de los monstruos para abusar de un ser tan angelical.

Quería irme, no podía seguir ahí. Ella no valía que yo estuviera ahí. Ella no lo merecía.

Se revolvió en su cama enredándose con el cobertor. Su cabello se movió junto con ella y brillaba. Realmente era hermosa. ¡Ya era suficiente! Debía irme pero ya. Cada segundo ahí, hacía incrementar mi deseo de quedarme. Aumentaba mi inexplicable adicción a ella. Mi inexplicable amor.

Entonce ocurrió lo peor.

_-Edward-_ susurró entre sueños, y luego de nuevo -_Edward_-.

¿Sabría ella que yo estaba ahí en realidad? Al parecer no. No despertó y siguió. Ya no podía irme. Su voz, su voz decir mi nombre fue como una soga al cuello. Ya no podría irme jamás. Ya no podría ignorarle. Ya no podía siquiera pensar en estar lejos de ella. ¿Por qué de entre todos los monstruos y personas del mundo tenía que haber dicho mi nombre?

Me senté en el rincón más apartado de la habitación y me quedé la noche entera a observarle y custodiarle el suelo. Aún, no me permitiría acercarme siquiera un poco a ella. Yo era el culpable de todo. Yo le había hecho daño. Yo… No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero estaba seguro de que le volvería a lastimar, aún cuando no fuera de la misma forma. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irme?

Porque no. Ya no podía. Ya no dejaría Forks. Podía intentar alejarme de ella aún por un tiempo, pero bien sabía que inevitablemente no duraría mucho.

Aún la carne de vampiro… Es débil.

Aparecieron los primeros rayos de sol y con ello, mi señal de partida. Volvería a casa. Seguramente ellos ya lo sabían, seguro Alice me habría visto volver.

BPOV

Durante los siguientes días, todo lo que deseé fue volver a ver a ese hermoso vampiro. Pero Alice no me llevaría de nuevo a su casa por algún tiempo. Soñaba con él todas las noches y durante el día no paraba de pensar en él.

Incluso, la reciente confesión de los Cullen había pasado a segundo plano. No sabía por qué me sentía tan ligada a ese hermoso ser. Llegué a pensar que quizás fuese porque era un vampiro.

-No sea tonta- me había dicho Alice riendo cuando le pregunté –Has visto a Emmett, Jasper y a Carlisle y no te han gustado ¿cierto?-

Así que sólo era por Edward.

A pesar de las risas y con el humor que se lo tomaba Alice, aún podía ver cierta preocupación en su mirada.

-Ya te he dicho- volvió a repetir cuando volví a insistir por qué no podía volver a verle –Se deprime demasiado a veces, por nada, eso es todo-

Pero yo sabía que mentía. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar que quizás Edward ya no estaba con ellos. ¿Cómo me habría vuelto si Alice me hubiese aclarado que él se había ido?

-Pero, ¿es así con todos los que van a tu casa?- pregunté intentando enterarme de lo que más pudiera de él.

-No, sólo contigo, eres la primera que nos visita- y rió –Nadie más se junta con vampiros- más risitas.

-Pero creí que nadie más lo sabía-

-Y nadie lo hace, pero hay algo en nosotros que les hace apartarse, ya sabes, la mayoría nos considera extraños a pesar de todo.-

Y era cierto, cuando llegué a Forks nadie hablaba con los Cullen, sólo _de_ ellos. Recuerdo haber escuchado a Jessica Stanley decir que Alice era extraña y que los Cullen nunca hablaban con nadie. ¡Y claro que Alice era extraña! Su impulsividad por la moda y su espontaneidad no se veían todos los días.

Reí.

-Claro que eres extraña- dije – ¿A quién más se le habría ocurrido ponerme este vestido rosado?- El rosado no era lo mío.

Ella rió a carcajadas ante mi broma y luego cambiando el tema agregó:

-¿En qué condiciones está tu _Monovolumen_?-

-Al menos anda ¿por?-

-¿Crees que será capaz de hacer un viaje a Seattle?-

-Creo ¿Iremos a Seattle?- pregunté emocionada haciendo asociación de idea con la última vez que fuimos. Lo sé, quizás fuera un poco estúpido por parte mía, pero que le iba a hacer, me había enamorado irremediablemente del hermano de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Me acompañarías?- sus ojos brillaban de emoción, pero aún escondiendo un dejo de preocupación.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué haremos en Seattle?-

-Tengo que comprar unas cosas para tu próximo vestido- sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Otro vestido! Alice, realmente no es necesario, puedo vestirme normal y por mí misma para días cotidianos-

-¿Quién dijo que sería para un día cotidiano?- me lanzó una mirada llena de suspicacia.

-¿Qué ves?-

-Aún nada- sonreía, probablemente para ella debía de ser genial poder hablarme de su don con toda naturalidad como con su familia.

-¿Aún?-

-Claro, pues aún no has decidido ir al baile de primavera, pero descuida- su mirada entonces me recordó a un pequeño demonio, sin saber por qué – si no lo decides te forzaré igual, sencillamente tendrás que usar ese vestido-

Entonces descubrí por qué. Alice no me dejaría en paz si decidía no ir a la fiesta. ¿Cómo podría apostar contra Alice? Sabría inmediatamente qué cosas decir y hacer para modificar mi decisión. ¡Eso era tan injusto!

Hice un mohín.

-¿O sea que no tengo elección?-

Alice sonrió aún más ampliamente dándome a entender que no. Suspiré.

Íbamos saliendo por la puerta principal en dirección al porche de mi casa cuando Alice se detuvo en seco. Asumí que estaría teniendo una visión de nuevo así que no presioné en saber qué estaba viendo hasta que hubo terminado. Ahora que ya sabía lo que le pasaba era más fácil no desesperar por saber qué le pasaba, lo que aumentaba en dirección inversa era la ansiedad por saber qué era lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo cuando salió de su trance sin darme oportunidad de saber qué había visto –Mejor vamos en bus- Me tomó de la mano -¿Confías en mí?- preguntó a toda prisa.

-Claro Alice, ¿Cómo no…? ¡AaaaH!-

Lo próximo que supe fue que ya no estábamos en el porche ni en la calle y ya ni siquiera estaba parada sobre el asfalto. Íbamos corriendo ¿o volando? A través de los árboles del bosque. Bueno, como fuese, Alice hacía el trabajo, yo iba aferrada a su espalda.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes que Alice bajara la velocidad ¿Acaso olvidé decir que corría a una velocidad impensablemente rápida? Finalmente se detuvo.

-Ya puedes soltarte Bella- dijo riendo.

Pero yo estaba demasiado mareada cómo para atreverme a intentar un movimiento.

-Claro, no hay problema, en cuanto, en cuanto recupere mis sentidos-

-No seas tonta Bella, debemos cruzar la calle ya o perderemos el bus-

¿Calle? Pero si aún estábamos en el bosque ¿no?

Cómo pude me bajé de la espalda de mi amiga, pero tuve que apoyarme en su espalda para poder caminar. Dimos unos pocos pasos a través de los árboles y luego nos encontrábamos en la calle principal de Forks. Del otro lado estaba la estación de buses.

-¿Eso también es propio de ustedes?- pregunté mientras caminábamos a la estación.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Correr así?-

-Oh, sí, y la súper fuerza también- sonrió.

Súper fuerza, O.K, eso ya aterraba un poco.

-O.k, súper fuerza también, recordaré nunca retarte a jugar vencidas-

-Descuida, te dejaría ganar- rió.

Compramos los boletos y subimos al autobús. El viaje a Seattle fue de lo más normal, aunque me preguntaba por qué había decidido Alice no ir en mi Monovolumen o por qué no habíamos ido corriendo, no me atreví a preguntar por la cantidad de personas que había en el auto bus.

Ya en Seattle fuimos a un par de Boutiques donde Alice quería comprar sus telas. Mis mejillas se ponían rosadas cada vez que ponía una cerca de mi piel para ver cual quedaría mejor. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente hiciera esas cosas por mí. Pero era Alice ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya había aprendido yo que cuando algo entra en su cabecita, es muy difícil que salga hasta no haberse cumplido.

Cuando hubimos terminado las compras, mientras caminábamos a lo que yo creía sería el terminal de buses le volví a preguntar:

-¿No me vas a decir qué fue lo que viste en tu visión?-

-No- y sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no- y volvió a sonreír.

Ya lo ven. Cuando algo entra en su cabeza, nada hará que se mueva un ápice de su idea.

Seguimos caminando por la calle con las telas en los brazos.

-Detente- dijo Alice de repente. Creí que me lo decía a mí, así que sin pensarlo hice caso. Quizás había visto caer un piano unos metros más adelante o algo.

No fui la única que se detuvo. Un coche que no había visto venir se detuvo del otro lado del camino. Si no me equivoco era un Volvo plateado.

Mi estómago se revolvió y mi corazón comenzó una carrera interminable al recordar el Volvo del hermano de Alice, aunque este daba la impresión de ser más nuevo. Y si no me equivoco, la patente era distinta también.

Alice caminó en su dirección y yo la seguí. No habían más autos en la calle, así que no tuve problemas en cruzar al otro lado.

EPOV

-Detente- oí la voz de Alice como un susurro. Claro, me había visto venir.

Me detuve como idiota ante la idea del corazón que palpitaba con fuerza junto a ella. Quizás debería haber emprendido una carrera directo a Forks y dejar que tomara el autobús, como podía ver, había llegado a Seattle. Pero tenía esa profunda ansiedad de estar más cerca de ese corazón al que me había acostumbrado a oír todas las noches desde el rincón de la habitación. Claro, ella no sabía.

Ambas caminaron hacia el coche, ella venía detrás de Alice. Su corazón parecía música en mis oídos, pero aún así me pregunté si acaso no estaría asustada de encontrarse conmigo otra vez. Quizás cada vez que decía mi nombre durante sus sueños era porque tenía pesadillas o algo. Quizás algo en ella sabía quien yo era.

Me llevé las manos a mi cara. La culpabilidad me mataba de nuevo y no acabaría nunca.

Alice abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Nos llevas?- preguntó con una sonrisa como si fuese una niña que sabe que está asiendo algo que va a enfadar a sus padres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una vez m****ás olvidé poner las notas de autor en el capitulo anterior, lo siento, de veras, es que encontrar la oportunidad para subir los capítulos es toda una hazaña cuando no se tiene Internet ni un ciber café cerca… La última vez subí el capítulo desde el colegio y estaba realmente apurada por eso lo olvidé. U.u de nuevo lo siento. U.u. **

**Así que a partir del capítulo 7 (ya tenía escrito este y parte del sexto jeje…) las notas de autor las voy a hacer al momento de comenzar a escribir el capítulo y no al momento de publicarlo. (una regresión a mis antiguas prácticas….) **

**Bueno, sin más que decir aquí les dejó este capítulo, que realmente se pone interesante 1313… xDDDDD no se dese modo, pero bueno.**

**A ver que opinan, a mí me gustó bastante al menos :3**

**Too far to walk**

**Capitulo 5**

"_Hay seres que son malos por naturaleza, llevan la maldad desde_

_su nacimiento y dañan a las pocas personas que aman._

_Yo era uno de esos demonios y s__ólo dañé a la única_

_Persona a la que había amado. Pero ella no tenía la culpa.__"_

EPOV

Maldije a Alice por ponerme en ese callejón sin salida. Habría querido decir que no. _Gritar _que no. Pero ese aroma a lavanda que entraba por la puerta abierta me convenció de lo contrario.

No creería jamás que de hecho me había enamorado. Siempre seguiría creyendo que era todo parte de mi egoísmo, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Había tratado de dejar de visitarla una noche, y no pude. La ansiedad había carcomido cada parte de mi ser.

Vi en la mente de Alice que esperaba le abriese el portaequipaje. Suspiré.

De nuevo el aroma a lavanda parecía estarme pidiendo a gritos que saliera del coche. No tenía fuerza de voluntad, definitivamente no tenía fuerza de voluntad. Abrí la puerta y salí del coche.

Alice ni siquiera se limitó a pensar de dónde había sacado el nuevo coche, ya lo había visto venir, el único pensamiento que escuché sin embargo, rogaba una y otra vez le dejase conducir.

_Imagínate si tienes otro accidente como el del otro día, crees que Bella lo resistiría. _ Pensó.

Oír su nombre fue como si me clavasen una daga en el vientre, si hubiese sido humano, claro. Una daga no atravesaría esta piel.

Pensé en negarme, qué haría si no tenía nada que distrajera mi mente de ella. Nada que la mantuviera o _me_ mantuviera a distancia. Pero no podría haberme perdonado jamás si por mi culpa le ocurriese algo a ella. No le quería volver a causar daño alguno en toda su vida.

-Está bien- balbuceé tan bajito que sólo Alice entendería. Sonrió con gusto ante su victoria. Antes nunca le habría dejado conducir el coche si yo podía hacerlo.

-Creo que no los he presentado como se debe- dijo mi _hermanita_, y podía ver en su mente la gracia que estaba teniendo con todo eso. _Descuida, no pasará nada malo_, pensó sólo para mí –Bella, este es mi hermano Edward, el depresivo- gruñí por lo bajo, muchas gracias Alice, pensé con sarcasmos, ahora soy un depresivo compulsivo –Edward, esta es mi mejor amiga Bella-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Isabella Swan, la chica a la que había condenado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo aún más rápido. Era adorable. No pude evitar que una de las comisuras de mis labios se levantase un poco. Por primera vez en dieciséis años, el más próximo vestigio de una sonrisa.

Pero ¡no! No podía estar cediendo a mis sentimientos egoístas. Le tendí las llaves a Alice y partió corriendo sin disimular su velocidad al asiento del conductor y puso su bolso en el asiento del copiloto dando a entender que nadie se sentaría ahí.

-Bien Alice, me cagaste- susurré bajo para que Bella no escuchase. Ella rió divertida y luego me sacó la lengua.

-Me lo agradecerás- susurró de vuelta.

Sí, claro. Y luego me arrepentiría como polvo pensé.

BPOV

-Creo que no los he presentado como se debe- dijo Alice luego de guardar las telas en el portaequipaje -Bella, este es mi hermano Edward, el depresivo – el maravilloso, debería haber dicho. Para ese momento yo ya estaba perdida en sus ojos. Aún cuando el tratase de mirar a otra parte. Seguía sufriendo, eso era fácil de advertir. Si sólo hubiese sabido por qué - Edward, esta es mi mejor amiga Bella –

Debía decir algo, aunque mi sistema estuviese paralizado ante la emoción de volverlo a ver. Debía decir algo o quedaría como una boba.

-Mucho gusto- dije entonces. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y mi corazón latía aún más fuerte, como si eso fuese posible.

Volví a perderme en sus ojos y en la débil sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro en respuesta. Sentí que me derretiría en el sitio, pero logré mantenerme en una pieza.

Le lanzó las llaves a Alice quien al instante siguiente estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor. Aún si hubiese habido alguien más en la calle, no creo que lo hayan notado, yo que estaba atenta a todo apenas lo noté.

Edward pasó juntó a mí, abrió la puerta trasera y me hizo señal de que subiese primero. Al subir y ver que el subía junto a mí noté que Alice había dejado su bolso en el asiento junto a ella. Gracias Alice, pensé imaginando que lo había hecho al propio.

Con el rabillo del ojo me dediqué a observar a Edward durante gran parte del camino, pero él simplemente miraba por la ventana y con su mano trataba de apretarse la nariz con disimulo.

Olí mi cabello, estaba segura de que me lo había lavado esa mañana, no podría estar mal oliente. No, olía normal.

Me intimidaba sentir que él no sintiese lo mismo que yo y que por el contrario, pareciera querer alejarse lo más posible de mí, pero aún así, no podía dejar de mirarle con la esperanza de que me mirase de vuelta. Aunque sin duda me habría invadido una vergüenza tremenda de ser así.

Finalmente me miró y se quedó ahí. Me hizo sentir aún más nerviosa en ver que no disimulaba ni lo más mínimo. Mi corazón pareció querer salirse de mi pecho con la velocidad que adquirió de pronto. El pareció notarlo y se movió hacia atrás apartándose aún más de mí.

Genial, le dije a mi corazón, ahora por tu culpa se aleja, ya sabes que los vampiros tienen un oído súper sensible tonto. Conforme me enojaba conmigo misma mi corazón recobró un ritmo un poco más razonable y mi acompañante se relajó un poco.

Sus ojos me envolvían como si quisiese decirme algo, pero no pude comprender. Era tan hermoso. Era como un ángel, tal como lo había soñado. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tocar su piel tan perfecta, pero mis músculos no reaccionarían.

Alice hizo escala en la bomba al llegar a Forks.

-Esperen un momento, vuelvo en seguida - y entró en la tienda que allí había.

Yo seguía mirando a Edward como si nada más existiese. Como si la partida de Alice nunca hubiese ocurrido.

EPOV

Durante gran parte del trayecto traté de evitar su mirada. Sabía que quedaría como hipnotizado ante su dulzura. Su olor ya se me hacía difícil de negar. Finalmente no pude más y tuve que mirarla. Era maravillosa. Aunque no me gustase que me viese con esa cara tan llena de inocencia, inocencia que yo mismo había cobrado dieciséis años atrás.

Nunca me había sentido así antes ¿y por qué tenía que ser justo con ella? ¿Por qué todo tenía que sentirse bien si no lo estaba cuando ella estaba junto a mí?

Su corazón pareció que la abandonaría saliendo por su pecho en un momento y mi reflejo instintivo fue hacerme hacia atrás. Quizás inconcientemente me había acercado mucho y la había asustado. Pareció decepcionada ante mi reacción, eso también estaba mal.

Finalmente logró recobrar su pulso normal y me relajé de pensar que ese agradable ritmo seguiría ahí y no acabaría por el momento.

A Alice todo esto no le era ajeno, pero trataba de no pensar en lo que ocurría acá atrás para darnos un poco de privacidad. Le agradecí el gesto de pensar en el himno de Brasil mientras conducía, aunque no del todo. Después de todo, ella nos había puesto en ese callejón sin salida.

Conforme nos acercábamos a Forks, Alice empezó a pensar sobre parar en la gasolinera del pueblo, aunque nunca llegó a pensar para qué, en vez, continuó cantando esa vez el himno de Canadá.

Finalmente detuvo mi coche. Vi en su mente mientras se alejaba de que tardaría en volver y que daría mil vueltas a ver que vendían en la pequeña tienda. Así que me quedé solo junto a Bella.

Ella me miraba desde antes de aparcar, yo le miraba de vuelta sin moverme siquiera, como si no pensara. No pensaba, por todos los cielos. Había tratado de enfocarme en otra cosa, distraer mi mente de su mirada con algo, pero no podía, solo había silencio.

Si me concentraba podía escuchar a Alice cantando el himno de Canadá aún. Sólo había dos personas más en toda la gasolinera, pero ninguno merecía atención por mi parte. Sólo pensaban en sexo.

¿Qué acaso no había una escapatoria a ello?

Seguí mirándola, era tan linda, tan inocente. Habría dado todo por poder desaparecer en esos momentos. _Que la tierra me trague_. No le hacía bien. No debía estar ahí. No podía dejar que se enganchara más aún de un monstruo.

Me sonrió. Sentí como si reviviera, pero ya no era como antes. Había algo dentro de mí, que se irradiaba a todo mi cuerpo. Era agradable. Nunca antes lo había sentido, ni siquiera cuando era humano. Quizás lo que más se le asemejara era el recuerdo de la primera noche que entré a hurtadillas a su habitación para verla dormir. Cuando me había negado la posibilidad de estar enamorado. No sabría cómo más explicar como sentí, esas son las cosas que nunca puedes explicar, pero que sabes que siempre quedarán guardadas en tu memoria.

Tocó mi palma. Ni se inmutó por lo fría y pétrea de mi piel – y claro, luego de que le confesasen todo lo que éramos el otro día, era algo que se podría haber previsto –. Pero lo que fue de mí. Su tacto era tan suave y cálido. De nuevo ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego de siendo humano para nunca reparar en lo maravillosa que sería algún día? Si sólo hubiese sido un poco menos necio quizás no hubiese hecho lo que hice. Y no sería el monstruo que era.

Ella se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Deseé saber. Antes de que pasase cualquier cosa de lo que luego me arrepentiría decidí suavizar las cosas entablando una conversación.

-¿Y?- dije haciendo un mohín que la hizo sonrojar. Mi voz sonaba áspera a mis oídos, quizás no a los de ella, como si no la hubiese usado en al menos una década -¿Para qué quiere las tela Alice?-

Ella se sonrojó aún más ante mi pregunta.

Si hubiese sido capaz me habría golpeado hasta ocasionarme un daño serio. Debería haber previsto que reaccionaría así. No debí haber hecho esa pregunta cuando ya sabía la respuesta. Claro, me tomó dos segundos en presencia de Alice para saber que le haría un vestido para el baile de primavera. ¿Cómo no pude preveer que tendría una reacción así?

-Está bien- corté con cuidado de sonar cortés.

-¿Qué?- parecía confundida ante mi afirmación.

-Que está…bien- hice un mohín, y mis ojos destellaron en el reflejo de los suyos- si no quieres decirme, está bien-

-Alice…- dijo al fin desviando la mirada –Me hará un vestido para el baile de primavera-

-¿O sea que irás?- pregunté extrañado, no había visto en la mente de Alice que tomase una decisión aún. En la tienda, mi hermana ahora cantaba el himno de Alemania.

-Apuesto a que sabías que Alice quería que fuese- sus mejillas lucían un aún más adorable rosa que me habría hecho a mí mismo sonrojarme de haber sido humano.

-De cierto modo- desvié su mirada como si no fuese algo más que lo que la misma Alice me hubiese contado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa nuevamente, pero no logré comprender por qué.

BPOV

Desvió mi mirada. Supuse que Alice le habría contado y me ruboricé ante la idea, pero aún así, parecía como si ocultase algo.

Era misterioso y aunque debería desagradarme tanto misterio junto, producía en mí el efecto contrario: me atraía más y más hacia él.

Nunca me había enamorado antes, de hecho, nunca había estado sola con un chico antes. No de este modo. La sensación de mariposas revoloteando al interior de mi vientre era completamente nueva y hacía todo aún más mágico.

Mi corazón latía con gran velocidad ante la idea de la decisión que acababa de tomar. El baile. No quería ir, es cierto. Pero sabía que Alice me obligaría a asistir de todos modos. El no saber bailar no sería escusa, estaba segura de que mi amiga insistiría incluso en enseñarme a bailar. Habría apostado cualquier cosas que era una estupenda bailarina también ¿cómo no iba a serlo con esa gracia que tenía? Así que de todos modos estaba en un callejón sin salida. Me pregunté si además me obligaría a invitar a algún chico, ya que las chicas invitaban. Pero no le daría opción. Ya sabía con quién quería ir: con Edward, por supuesto. Ni siquiera el miedo al rechazo parecía detener el huracán provocado por el agitamiento de mis hormonas. Quería invitarle, y ese era el momento preciso para hacerlo ¿Quién sabía cuando le volvería a ver?

Titubeé.

EPOV

Titubeó.

Me hizo sentir que algo andaba mal. Aunque jamás había imaginado como saldrían las cosas. Serían peor.

BPOV

-Así que se supone que debo invitar a un chico- dije, me sorprendió lo fácil que salió mi voz. Al parecer, las cosas no se me darían tan difíciles.

EPOV

-Así que se supone que debo invitar a un chico-

Por supuesto, yo no me encontraría entre esos chicos. Yo _no_ entraba en la categoría de chicos. No al menos desde mi punto de vista. Monstruo o bestia me habrían descrito mejor. Aún así una parte de mí pedía a gritos que ese fuese yo. Traté de callar de la manera más violenta que pude imaginar a aquella vocecita insensata. Y pregunté inocentemente.

-¿En serio? Y… ¿A quién invitarás? Conozco a algunos chicos de instituto y…-

-A ti. ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo Edward Cullen?-

Justo las palabras que no quería oír. Justo las palabras que más añoraba oír. Justo, de todos los nombres del mundo, de todos los _chicos_ del mundo, debía ser yo. De nuevo, habría deseado que la tierra me tragase. Sin duda, habría sido lo mejor que podría haber ocurrido en esos momentos.

Debí haber evitado eso. Debí haber sido más fuerte. Como habría deseado haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad de Carlisle para haber logrado callar esa vocecita interna que ahora bailaba en lo profundo de mi cerebro. Celebrando el hecho de bailar con Bella Swan en el baile de primavera. Celebrando por sobre todo, haber sido el elegido por ella para acompañarle, por sobre todos los otros chicos de Forks.

Y aún así quedaba lo más importante: ¿Qué haría? ¿Sería capaz de negarla? Pero le haría daño, y a mí también. ¿Sería acaso capaz de ser tan egoísta como para aceptar su proposición aún sabiendo que lo mejor para ella es estar lejos de mí? Y si aceptaba ¿Sería capaz de perdonarme alguna vez el hecho de haberme enamorado hasta los colmillos del pobre cordero que como león alguna vez había trasquilado? ¿Sería capaz de aceptar abiertamente mi profundo y súbito amor hacia Isabella Swan? Y sobre todo: A esas alturas ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Lo mejor?

**:3 ya quiero saber que ocurre ¡!!!!! xDD (como si no lo supiera ya xDDD lo siento !)**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen este fic, son un apoyo en todo momento y como todos los lectores, de todos mis fics son lo mejor!!!! En verdad, lo amo (l) Por favor si me quieren también y les gusta la historia dejen review. Y si quieren hacer además una buena obra: le recomendarían este fic a sus conocidos que también lean fics o cosas sobre twilight?? :] Por favor. **

**Los quiero. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, bueno, aqu****í les tengo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a los que han comentado, y a los que no, bueno, ahora la cosa se me complica un poco y en verdad me veo envuelta en mucho tratabjo, así que a los que leen este fic (que no son pocos), les pido, a los menos 5 review por capítulo, nada les cuesta, ni siquiera deben iniciar seción para hacerlo, son 10 segundos que me darán la inspiración para seguir escribiendo ¿bueno?**

**Too far to walk**

**Capitulo 6**

"_Hay seres que son malos por naturaleza, llevan la maldad desde_

_su nacimiento y dañan a las pocas personas que aman._

_Yo era uno de esos demonios y s__ólo dañé a la única_

_Persona a la que había amado. Pero ella no tenía la culpa.__"_

EPOV

En su mente, Alice dio un grito de júbilo. Casi sonreí al saber el por qué. Aunque se concentró en imposibilitarme imágenes de su visión yo ya podía hacerme una idea de su visión.

Miré a Bella a los ojos. Aún esperaba una respuesta.

-Me tomas por sorpresa Isabella Swan- intenté sonreír lo mejor que pude, no estaba acostumbrado a que algo me tomase por sorpresa -¿El baile de primavera? Es la primera vez que alguien me invita a un baile. Sí, me temo que iré contigo al baile-

-¿Temes?-

Ups. Claro que no había sido ningún error. Temía por ella, por mí, por el pasado, por todo. Por todo temía la decisión que acababa de tomar. _Pero ella no tenía la culpa_. Ella no tenía culpa de nada. Sólo era la víctima.

Por una vez en mi vida sentí el profundo deseo da hacer feliz a otros. A _otro_, más bien. _A la única persona a la que había amado_. No quería hacerle mal. En esos dos cortos segundo que me demoré en corregir mi "error" me dí cuenta de lo feliz que llegaba a ser haciéndola feliz.

-Olvida eso, claro que iré contigo-

Sonrió ampliamente. Y cómo si acabara de confesarle todo lo que acababa de pensar se abrazó a mi camisa. Me quedé inmóvil unos instantes sin saber como reaccionar. Realmente no esperaba eso, y de nuevo no sabía si era lo correcto. Por extraño que parezca, por una vez en mi vida deseaba hacer lo correcto.

Aguardé a que volvieran a mí deseos oscuros de mi pasado. Pero nada de aquello pasó. Sólo había un deseo en mí. Abrazarla. Contenerla, protegerla, cuidarla, todo era parte de lo mismo. La abracé suavemente y con cuidado de vuelta. Temía le diera escalofríos el tacto con mi piel.

Su aroma me embriagaba. Era tan dulce. Me pregunté si por una vez en mi vida como vampiro me había quedado dormido. Ya había quebrantado tantas regularidades vampíricas que una más no me habría sorprendido. Estaba como en un sueño. Me _sentía _en un sueño.

Cuestionable era el hecho de que yo no merecía algo tan bueno. Pero ¿y ella qué? Ella se merecía lo mejor del mundo. Claro que yo era todo lo contrario. Pero si no podía tener lo mejor, que al menos tuviera lo que le hacía feliz. ¿Y si yo le hacía feliz? ¡Al diablo! No quería ser la razón porque estuviera mal. No, nunca más. Ya no era por el resto, en esos momentos, incluso, lo que menos me importaba en el mundo era el resto. Sólo tenía ojos, corazón – o lo que sea que me mantenía con vida – para ella.

Un alegre canturreo se acercó al coche. No me importó. Alice ya sabía las decisiones que había tomado. Que al menos no interrumpiera de lo que ella era la culpable.

Abrió la puerta del coche y Bella dio un salto apartándose de mis brazos. Alice rió.

-¿Te había dicho que además tengo una excelente visión y sentido auditivo, Bella?- bromeó.

BPOV

Los brazos de Edward eran como estar en un sueño. No sabía si alguna vez había sentido algo así. Pensé que dormía. No me importó en nada lo fría de su piel, ya me había acostumbrado a esa idea teniendo en cuenta de que era un vampiro.

No quería salir de ahí jamás. Me sentía tan a gusto era como si toda mi vida hubiese sido en espera de ese ser tan maravilloso. No podía creer además, lo fáciles que se habían dado las cosas. Me ayudó a tomar un poco más de confianza en mí. Edward era tan perfecto que siempre había creído que todos mis sueños eran imposibles.

La puerta del coche se abrió matando el momento. Dí un salto hacia atrás. Aún no logro justificarlo, pero en ese momento me infundió una gran vergüenza de que Alice nos viera así.

-¿Te había dicho que además tengo una excelente visión y sentido auditivo, Bella?- rió Alice.

Me ruboricé, no sabía que hacer o decir. No estaba acostumbrada que me pillaran _in fraganti_ en algo, aunque fuese un miserable abrazo – como deberán estar pensando –. Me había quedado muda. No sabía que decir. Sentía mi voz atascada en algún lugar de mi garganta. Mis mejillas ardían y no había forma de evitarlo.

-Alice…- intervino el ángel junto a mí como una salvación divina.

-¿Qué? Sólo le advierto para que no se sorprenda a futuro-

Edward suspiró. Me quedé mirándolo como una boba, aún suspirando era el ser más sorprendente de la Tierra, no importaba nada que fuese un vampiro. A _mí_ no me importaba. Aún se me era irreal el momento. El futuro. Todo.

No podía creer que de hecho fuera a ir al baile de primavera con Edward. Que de hecho me había dicho que sí. Qué incluso, lo aún más sorprendente: yo había sido la que se atrevió a pedírselo.

-Pero- continuó Edward -¿Tienes que ser tan directa, no puedes disimular aunque sea un poco?-

-¿Y para qué? Sí ya sabes que sabe lo que somos-

Él volvió a suspirar.

No me preocupaba saber cómo era que Edward lo sabía, pues supuse que un acto tan trascendental como aquel se lo habrían comunicado en cuanto volvió a casa aquel día.

-No hay caso contigo…- volvió a decir.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos se miraron como si siguiesen con la conversación, luego del cual Alice se sentó de mala gana en el volante y echó a andar el coche.

EPOV

No había caso con Alice. Si ya sabía todo lo que ocurriría luego ¿Qué sentido había en que siguiera presionando la situación?

En su mente, mostraba imágenes de los últimos días con Bella. Claro, yo ya los había visto antes, pero en ese momento tenían un significado distinto para mí. Y luego una incógnita: ¿Quieres que me vaya o la llevo a casa?

Decidí que mejor Alice la llevara a casa, ella nos había traído, lo lógico es que ella la llevara a casa. Además, era tarde y ella debería justificarse ante Charlie. Yo era un completo desconocido para él – para prácticamente cualquiera en el pueblo – y no era quién para llevarla a casa. Sólo le causaría problemas.

Durante el corto trayecto a su casa me dediqué a escuchar su corazón. A cada latido sentía que más difícil se me haría dejarlo alguna vez. A cada segundo, aumentaba aún más mi adicción.

Me sentía débil a ratos por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberle hecho frente a lo que sentía. Pero luego, ¿a quién podía engañar? Volvía a ser yo, no ese ser despiadado que había hecho tanto mal al mundo, ni tampoco el vampiro deprimido que se había encerrado en su burbuja durante dieciséis años, si no que el yo que se encontraba por debajo de todo aquello, el ser que debí haber sido y que por mi egoísmo no fui, el ser digno de este mundo, el ser… humano. Sí, casi me hacía sentir humano, y eso me hacía amarla aún más.

Su corazón cambió de ritmo conforme llegábamos a su casa. Probablemente no quería bajarse del coche, pero eso era algo inevitable. Así debía ser. No podíamos ya romper más reglas de la naturaleza. No debía yo fallar en ello también. No quería dejarle. Pero la sola idea de que luego le volvería a ver por la noche cuando durmiese me hizo sentir mejor. Aunque ella no se enterara.

-Buenas noches- me dijo antes de bajar del coche. Hice un mohín. Sí, quizás fuera una buena noche después de todo. Al igual que las anteriores, sólo que entonces, algo más había cambiado en mí.

-Buenas noches Bella- le dije de vuelta mirándole a los ojos.

Sonreímos.

-Muy bien, muy bien- cortó Alice levemente irritada tirando a Bella del brazo hacia el porche.

_Ya es bastante incómodo ver en qué se transformará todo esto y encima pretende que haga como si no estuviese aquí._ Pensaba mi hermana.

-Sabes que no es así- susurré rápido y bajo de vuelta.

Vi como Bella ingresaba a la casa y hablaba con Charlie. Se había preocupado, lo pude leer, ya había anochecido hacía algunas horas y no sabía si Bella seguía con Alice.

-Y ya no te preocupes Charlie- le animó Alice antes de salir de vuelta a la intemperie.

-Ya lo creo- respondió el padre de Bella, aunque por dentro seguía pensando en que siempre y cuando dos chicas lindas anduvieran a oscuras y solas se preocuparía por ambas. _El mundo de hoy en día es muy peligroso, quien sabe que clases de morbosos y sin vergüenzas haya afuera. _Pensó.

El comentario imaginario golpeó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, pero tenía razón, y eso que no me conocía. Bueno, no me había conocido hace dieciséis años digo. Entonces no me atrevería a tocar a Bella ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

El volvo volvió a rugir. ¿Hacía cuantos años que no me había quedado ajeno a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor? Era la primera vez desde que era vampiro. Y debo confesarles que no se siente mal del todo. Volví en mí.

-Tranquilo- me aconsejó Alice en cuanto volvió a ver mi futuro en su mente.

-¿Puedes pensar en otra cosa?-

-¿Por qué? Es el mismo futuro que estás forjando-

-Sí, pero no será lo mismo entonces cuando ocurran si ya los vi en tu mente-

-Pues bienvenido a mi mundo- rió.

Suspiré.

Las imágenes de Bella y yo en el baile se repetían una y otra vez como una danza sin fin. A ratos odiaba el deseo de querer que ocurriese ya. Me ponía tan ansioso el no tenerle cerca. ¿Por qué me había vuelto tan débil? Débil, sí, débil. Débil porque había aceptado el sentirme a gusto con la situación. Aun cuando supiese que me condenaría aún más o la condenaría a ella. Si me apartaba a esas alturas o mayores, le partiría el corazón, y si dejaba eso seguir con su curso me transformaría en polvo y desaparecería para ella igual.

Además, a pesar de todo, no había forma en que dejase de sentirme como un monstruo, ya casi me había acostumbrado a esa condición. No había forma de que la cercanía de un monstruo fuese buena para una doncella tan linda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alice al ver la incertidumbre en mi futuro.

-Soy un monstruo- me tapé la cara con una mano. Sentía que el mundo se me venía encima de un segundo a otro y no sabía por qué. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto todo el esplendor se volvía oscuro?

-Edward- en su mente leí que hablaba en serio.

-¿Cuándo vas a leer el libro que te compré el otro día?-

-¿No crees que si lo hubiese decidido ya lo sabrías?-

-Edward, hablo en serio, deberías leerlo-

-Alice, yo no…-

-Léelo, por favor- rogó –Es la única forma. Edward, Sabes que Bella es mi amiga y no… - titubeó, pero era inútil, yo ya sabía lo que pensaba –quiero que la lastimes- terminó.

-Tampoco quiero hacerlo- susurré demacrado ante la idea que hasta Alice, cono todo lo amable y comprensiva que había sido con la verdad de mi pasado pensara de ese modo.

-No me refiero a eso- sus pensamientos cambiaron de pronto.

No se refería a que la dañara físicamente como la última vez. De hecho, ella ni siquiera pensaba que lo que yo había hecho con Bella la hubiese dañado. _Ella no recuerda nada_. Lo que ella temía es que fuese yo con mis incertidumbres que le diese aún más razones para ilusionarse y luego me fuera porque no soportara la idea. Alice pensaba que si me enfrascaba en lo que se refería a mi sufrimiento personal, a los tormentos de mi pasado, que parecían – por lo demás, y desde su particular punto de vista – haberme traumado a mí, el depredador en vez de a la víctima. _Por favor, léelo_.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Quizás tenía razón, sólo quizás. Pero no tendría tiempo para leer esa noche, iría a ver a Bella, ya lo había decidido.

_No._ Pensó Alice.

-Edward, por favor, tómate esto con seriedad, no quiero que la lastimes-

-Y lo leeré, pero no esta noche.-

Por una fracción de segundo la mente de Alice quedó en blanco y luego encendió la radio del coche y comenzó a cantar para bloquearme de sus pensamientos. Pensé que quizás se tratase de otro detalle del baile, por lo que yo por mi parte también me concentré en la canción. No quería saber más detalles que quizás me hiciesen arrepentirme.

-Sólo te digo que tiene que ser hoy- volvió a insistir antes de seguir cantando.

***

Decidí que quizás tenía razón. Pero no por eso dejaría de ir donde Bella, ya estaba demasiado ansioso como para esperar otro día. Resolví que podría leer en la habitación de Bella – mi visión me lo permitía –.

Estaba oscuro, tal cual las otras noches, pero nada me era un impedimento. Salté nuevamente con mi habitual agilidad, esta vez con el libro bajo mi brazo. Me senté en el rincón previsto y luego de mirarle por largo rato comencé a leer.

El aroma a lavanda que inundaba la habitación me invadió como en un sueño. No supe más hasta que escuché las ropas de la cama moverse, creí que solo se movía dormida, pero no era así.

-¿Edward?- preguntó con voz dulce haciendo que me sobresaltase en sorpresa.

**Bueno bueno, así queda el capítulo por hoy, recuerden, por favor, sólo son cinco reviews que ya verán, me alegrarán el día y además me darán un chorro de inspiración.**

**Los quiere Cairme. **


	7. Chapter 7

**O.K O.K, si bien no llegué a los 5 reviews como había pedido, tampoco he perdido el objetivo de aquello. Dije que era porque estaba ocupadísima con el colegio y no mentía. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones de invierno actualizo este fic, porque al menos para mí, esto de escribir no se trata de la cantidad de reviews que obtenga, claramente, es una cosa que me dá más ánimos a veces para escribir y otras no, pero la verdadera razón por la que escribo es porque me gustan las historias idiotas que se me ocurren. Así que que no haya tenido los 5 reviews no significa que haya perdido, no para mí, no veo como pueda perder en FF si me da la posibilidad de expresarme =)**

**Aquí tienen el capítulo, espero que lo degusten =) **

**Too far to walk**

**Capitulo 7**

"_Hay seres que son malos por naturaleza, llevan la maldad desde_

_su nacimiento y dañan a las pocas personas que aman._

_Yo era uno de esos demonios y s__ólo dañé a la única_

_Persona a la que había amado. Pero ella no tenía la culpa.__"_

BPOV

Al llegar a casa hice los deberes que tenía pendiente para el día siguiente, o al menos así lo intenté. Seguía demasiado abstraída como para concentrarme en algo que no fuese Edward Cullen.

Había algo en su mirada, en su rostro, en su expresión, que me hacía sentir como si le hubiese conocido antes. Quizás había soñado alguna vez con un maravilloso príncipe que me llevara lejos a su reino escondido para que nos cazásemos y amáramos para siempre. _Y vivieron felices para siempre_. Pero eso no habría tenido mucho sentido pues, la verdad, yo nunca había soñado con un príncipe o un amor en mi vida. Ni siquiera sentía esa ferviente necesidad que sentimos las chicas de necesitar tener a un _alguien_ en su vida. Por más que busqué algún posible momento en que nos hubiésemos conocido antes, no logré hallarlo y terminé por convencerme de que me sentía así porque me había enamorado.

No pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese esplendoroso vampiro durante todo lo que quedaba de tarde. Resignada, había guardado mis cosas, convencida en que le preguntaría a Alice mis dudas sobre las preguntas de Biología al día siguiente. No podía seguir intentando trabajar cuando la imagen de Edward y yo bailando bajo un arco de flores revoloteaba en mi mente. No sabía como, pero tendría que aprender a bailar para el baile.

Miré la hora. Era tarde, ya debería de haber estado acostada durmiendo. Charlie me reñiría si no apagaba la luz ya. Tomé mi neceser y corrí al baño a lavarme los dientes. Me puse la pijama y acosté lo más rápido que pude, pero no pude dormir.

Me quedé tendida mirando hacia la muralla opuesta a la ventana de mi cuarto. Las emociones del día no me dejarían dormir. No sólo había vuelto a ver a Edward, como deseaba. Ni siquiera me había conformado con hablarle como me había propuesto habría hecho la próxima vez que le viere. Y no todo había terminado con la promesa de ir al baile o la valentía que había adquirido para lograr aquello. Si no que además, le había abrazado ¡y él me había abrazado de vuelta!

No habría forma de dormir esa noche. La realidad de aquel día era casi tan buena como la de mis sueños, con la diferencia que les superaba en que eran real.

Me sentía como una boba a decir verdad. Nunca me había visto tan dependiente de alguien, ni siquiera de Renée o Charlie, y entonces estaba tan ansiosa por volverle a ver, incluso más de lo que había estado antes, que no me parecía como si pudiese existir otra vida que fuese alejada de Edward Cullen.

Intenté dormir de todas formas. Pero no lo conseguí. Ya llevaba un rato en mi menester cuando vi una sombra dibujarse en el reflejo de la luz proveniente de la ventana. Estaba segura de que la sombra habría calzado perfectamente con él. Pero era imposible. Me convencí de que sólo lo había imaginado, y que ya casi me quedaba dormida porque comenzaba a imaginar cosas ficticias. Así que seguí allí observando la muralla a la espera de que esa sobra fugaz volviese a aparecer y desaparecer como si nunca hubiese existido.

No volvió a ocurrir, y no lograba, de manera alguna quedarme dormida. Cambié de posición en dirección a la ventana para ver si así conseguía algo.

Claro que no conseguí dormí, lo que ví sentado en la silla del rincón ya me hacía sentir en un sueño. Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward.

-¿Edward?- susurré al entender que no estaba en un sueño. Él me miró con sorpresa, como si fuese yo la que no estaba en su lugar. Qué irónico.

Suspiró. Antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

-No te vayas- supliqué recordando lo que Alice había dicho que podría oírme.

Al instante se asomó tímidamente por la ventana.

-¿Segura?- preguntó. Su voz era áspera y podría haber asegurado que no le gustaba nada la idea. Me partió el alma saber que no quisiese quedarse, pero luego reaccioné en que el había venido sólo antes, después de todo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- pregunté tratando de no sonar enfadada, porque no lo estaba.

-Nada-

-O.K- tomé aire –Entonces ¿por qué hacías _nada_ aquí, precisamente en mi habitación?-

Suspiró pesadamente. Y puso los pies sobre el suelo para caminar hacia la silla del rincón nuevamente.

-Te veía dormir-

-¿Por qué?- Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad. Le suplicaba una y otra vez se calmase o lo ahuyentaría como en el coche.

No podía comprender qué podía resultar lo bastante interesante – o algo así – como para que un vampiro pasara toda su noche de no sueño mirando a un simple mortal en su perezoso acto de dormir.

Edward pensó minuciosamente la siguiente respuesta – o al menos así lo percibí –

-Porque me pongo ansioso cuando no puedo verte-

Me sonrojé como nunca creí podría sonrojarme en la vida. Sencillamente eso no podía ser real, debía de estar en un sueño. Yo… ¿le era indispensable? Quizás había oído mal, y la última frase la había dicho yo. Porque así me sentía. Desde la primera vez que el vi y perdí. Me sentí ansiosa. Sólo quería volver a verle. Si hubiese podido, si los roles hubiesen sido invertidos, habría ido esa misma noche a verle dormir, y estoy segura de que así habrían sido todas las siguientes noches, si hubiese sabido que nada ni nadie me lo impediría.

Una luz se encendió en el interior de mi cabezota. Esa ansiedad que decía sentir ¿Cuándo habría iniciado? La sangre golpeó con aún más fuerza al pensar que quizás el sentía lo mismo que yo desde hacía más que esa misma tarde.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó ansioso.

Negué con la cabeza. No sabía si estaría bien que le dijese lo que pensaba. En esos momentos estaba en medio de una epifanía, no estaba en condiciones de contestar. No quería perder el momento. Mi pensamiento. No podía dejar que se escaparan, ni ellos ni Edward. ¿Qué tal si hubiese huido ante mis estupideces?

-Por favor, necesito que me digas lo que piensas, no soporto no poder saber lo que piensas, es algo que… no soporto-

Sus ojos atraparon los míos y los envolvieron como lo habían hecho en el coche. Hubiese corrido la habitación entera a abrazarle si hubiese sabido que Charlie no despertaría con el ruido – y si hubiese tenido la fuerza además –. Todo me daba vueltas y en lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos era en qué decir o en el real significado de sus palabras.

-En tí- las palabras escaparon sin que pudiera hacer nada contra eso.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro.

-Cuanto hubiese deseado que no hubieses dicho eso-

-Tu preguntaste-

-Lo se-

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían y que las comisuras de ellos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Creí que me rechazaba, que con eso me daba a entender que el no sentía ni sentiría jamás lo mismo que yo.

La primera lágrima comenzó a correr por mi mejilla ante la decepción y su expresión se torturó. Seguro, podía ver hasta el detalle más mínimo de mí. No me importó. Sólo tenía ganas de llorar, de cerrar los ojos y despertar, o dormir, lo que fuese que fuese opuesto a lo que estaba en esos momentos.

-No llores- suplicó.

-¿Y eso que importa?-

Intenté no sollozar demasiado para que Charlie no despertase.

-Todo- hizo una pausa –Lo importa todo, no puedo verte sufrir así, me hace mal-

De a poco, y para mi sorpresa comencé a sentir una rabia subir por mi cuerpo y abarcar mi lengua. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en un momento decía que sin mí se tornaba ansioso y al rato siguiente me decía que no le gustaba saber que yo pensase en él?

- ¿Y cómo crees que se siente que te digan que sin ti no se puede vivir tranquilo y luego te rechacen?- mi voz llena de ironía.

-Me mal interpretaste, lo que quise decir es: que hubiese deseado que no pensaras en mí, pero no puedo negar lo bien que me hace que así sea.-

-No entiendo ¿Por qué decir eso?- Me crucé de brazos.

-Porque sinceramente pienso que estarías mejor sin mí, no soy lo que piensas-

-Sé que eres un vampiro si a eso te refieres-

-No, ojalá fuese sólo eso-

-¿Me dirás?-

-No-

Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar de nuevo. Él se paró de la silla y dudó un momento, luego caminó hacia la cama, se sentó y limpió mis lágrimas.

-Por favor no llores por mi culpa- susurró.

Sus ojos de nuevo. Ellos serían mi perdición por siempre, estaba segura de aquello. Lo abracé, sin importar nada. Hacía cuanto lo conocía, que estuviésemos en mi habitación, las cosas que acababa de decir. Todo pasó a un segundo plano. Él estaba ahí, intentando consolarme – que hubiese sido él quien me hizo llorar no importaba –. Mi instinto me hacía querer abrazarle, no quería que se fuera, volvería a estar ansiosa. Sólo quería abrazarle, besarle, hacerle sentir como me sentía.

EPOV

Ví una lágrima caer por su mejilla y sentí que me desmembraba yo mismo.

-No llores- supliqué. Era todo lo que podía decir., me odiaba a mí mismo por haberla hecho llorar. ¿No me bastaba acaso ya con ser una bestia? ¿Qué derecho tenía de hacerla sufrir más?

Me preguntó que cómo importaba aquello.

-Todo- le dije –Lo importa todo, no puedo verte sufrir así, me hace mal-

No tenía alma. La última parte solo empeoraba todo. Hubiese deseado nunca decir eso. Era lo peor.

Me dijo la verdad. Me acuso de la verdad. Y yo, en vez de aceptar la culpa como debí haber hecho, no atiné a más que defenderme y darle a entender a lo que me refería. Mi corazón – o lo que sea que tuviese ahí dentro – me movía por ella. Todo mi ser pedía a gritos luchar por ella, a no dejarla a no huir como lo había hecho durante toda mi existencia.

-Me mal interpretaste, lo que quise decir es: que hubiese deseado que no pensaras en mí, pero no puedo negar lo bien que me hace que así sea.- me defendí.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué decir eso?- ella se cruzó de brazos y con toda razón, nunca sería lo suficientemente claro, no podría haberle confesado la verdad. No en ese momento. La quería cerca, no quería alejarla. No en ese momento.

-Porque sinceramente pienso que estarías mejor sin mí, no soy lo que piensas-

-Sé que eres un vampiro si a eso te refieres-

-No, ojalá fuese sólo eso-

-¿Me dirás?-

-No-

No podía decirle. No si no estaba con alguien que me diese tal golpeadura que me dejase al menos un daño por imbécil.

Sus ojos se cristalizaban con más intensidad. No quería que llorase, quería estar ahí, consolarle. Pero…

… Quizás no mejorara las cosas y en vez las empeorara.

No. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Necesitaba sentir que ella estaba bien. Me había enamorado. Lo asumía entonces. El amor significa un sacrificio. Pues entonces ese sería mi sacrificio. Menudo sacrificio, lo que más deseaba. Pero a la vez lo que más odiaba. Tendría que vivir sin mi conciencia en paz, pero era un precio a pagar por su felicidad.

Corrí a secarle las lágrimas. Dudé un poco al tocarla. Pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mi mente. Lo más importante, lo _único_ importante era ella. Sólo ella. Nada, ni nadie más.

-Por favor no llores por mi culpa- susurré.

Se abrazó a mí. Pero yo ya tenía por experiencia que si una mina se abraza a ti mientras llora más llorará. Por lo que volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos y volví a suplicar mirándole a los ojos.

-Por favor no llores por mi culpa- repetí.

Luego me tomó por el cuello y me besó. Debería haber evitado eso, pero mi cuerpo en vez de responder a mis ordenes parecía hacer todo lo contario. Me quedé inerte y luego lo pensé mejor: no podía rechazarle de nuevo. Ninguno lo soportaría. La besé de vuelta sin abrazarla de vuelta, mi fuerza no era la misma que la de antes y lastimarla. Moví mis labios para ejercer presión sobre los suyos. Abrí mi boca teniendo el sumo cuidado de no pasarla a llevar con mis dientes.

Se abrazó aún más a mí. Su piel me electrificó. La proximidad se había tornado muy intima, pero a eso no podría ceder.

_En polvo._

Recordé. Sería lo peor que le podría ocurrir que me transformase en polvo en sus brazos, pensé.

Me abalancé hacia la estantería.

Ella se quedó mirándome con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Suspiré de alivio al ver que al menos tenía la suficiente fuerza como para negarme al sexo. En mis tiempos de humano no habría podido y quizás en qué éxtasis hubiésemos estado entonces.

Volví a sentarme junto a ella en la cama.

-Lo siento- me disculpé por haberla vuelto a rechazar.

-Yo lo siento- pidió de vuelta –Me pasé, yo…eh, no sé que me pasó-

Con una mano toqué sus mejillas sonrosadas. Era adorable, cálida. No me volví a cuestionar por qué en ningún momento había sentido sed por ella. El amor era más fuerte que la sed.

¿Por qué la amaba? No tenía idea, esas cosas sólo ocurren.

-¿No crees que deberías dormir?- pregunté –Mañana tienes instituto, no querrás quedarte dormida no-

Seguía acariciando sus mejillas. No podía dejarlo. Cada vez firmaba más y más mi sentencia. Ya nunca podría dejarla. No había forma de cambiar mi condena.

-No te vayas- suplicó aferrándose a mi brazo.

-Claro que no- besé su cabello y fui por el libro que había dejado en la silla –Pero deberás dormir-

-¿Me leerás un cuento?- rió al ver el libro.

-¿Esto? No- me senté en la cama –Alice me pidió que lo leyera-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-La Bella y la bestia- entonces lo reconoció.

-Es el que compramos el otro día con Alice, dijo que te deprimías más de la cuenta pero nunca dijo por qué-

-Lo sé- hice un mohín al recordar el recuerdo de Alice.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Apuesto a que ella te dijo-

-No- era momento de revelar un poquito más de mí –lo leí en su mente-

-¿Puedes leer la mente?- Y enseguida volvió a sonrojarse.

-Ya imagino las cosas que habrás leído en la mía entonces- Le sonreí de forma ladina.

-En realidad, puedo leer todas las mentes menos la tuya, así que no tengo cómo saber en lo que piensas a menos que me lo digas-

BPOV

Me extrañó su confesión. ¿Qué tenía mi mente que no le dejaba leerla? ¿Había algo malo conmigo?

No le dí muchas más vueltas al asunto, estaba agradecida de que no pudiese ver cómo me sentía en esos momentos.

EPOV

-¿Es que acaso hay algo malo conmigo?- preguntó preocupada.

No sabía qué responder, porque en realidad, ni siquiera sabía la respuesta.

-Soy yo el que lee mentes- _y es sex opata en rehabilitación_ – ¿y me preguntas si hay algo malo contigo?- solucioné –Ya duerme, lo necesitas-

-Pero no te vayas- volvió a suplicar y aferrada a mi mano se recostó.

-No- susurré –No me iré-

No tardó en quedarse dormida y con la mano que tenía libre comencé a hojear las páginas del libro para comenzar a leer.

Llevaba más de la mitad cuando Bella se movió por primera vez. Yo yacía recostado junto a ella aún tomado de su mano. La acariciaba suavemente de vez en cuando. No habría imaginado jamás lo que era el verdadero amor. No creía merecerlo tampoco. Y aunque ahí estaba, de nada servía confiarse mucho. Como había dicho: _en rehabilitación_. Jamás me sentiría seguro del todo. No si cabía la pequeña posibilidad de dañarla.

Bella se movió junto a mí. La miré. El aroma a lavanda que poseía desde bebé se expandió aún más por la habitación por el agitamiento de su cabello. Se acomodó y luego, sin aviso previo, se aferró a mí en medio del sueño.

-_Edward_- murmuró. Su respiración me hizo saber que seguía dormida.

Me puse un poco incómodo. ¿Pero de qué servía ya tratar de engañarme a mí mismo?

Me cercioré de que estuviese bien arropada, probablemente mi tacto le daría frío.

Verla dormir esa noche no fue como en las anteriores. Le superaba de una manera increíble. Esa noche sentí que soñaba también junto con ella.

**Así no más queda la cosa por hoy.**

**Wow, y pensar que esto recién comienza! xD tantas cosas que se están por venir. **

**Nos leemos dentro de muy poquito en el próximo capítulo =)**

**Carime**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, a S. Meyer el honor y la gloria de aquello. Solo la trama es mía, y aunque quizás no me enorgullezca el tema, he llegado a enamorarme también de esta historia como las otras que escribo. **

**No tenía contemplado hacer este fic con distintas partes, pero dado la metamorfosis que van a ir sufriendo los personajes a lo largo de la historia, creo que es lo mejor. Así queda bien en claro el cambio o cierta marca que nos permita diferenciarlo.**

**Para esta segunda parte, podrán ver que la nota de Edward al comienzo del capítulo ha cambiado, eso es porque su punto de vista ha cambiado también, esta nota se mantendrá durante toda la segunda parte.**

**Aprecio mucho, toda su dedicación y perseverancia a lo largo de la historia, sus reviews, son algo que inspirarían a cualquiera. Muchas gracias por ello. Por darme una forma de escapar de los tormentos de último año de colegio también.**

**Ahora los dejo con el comienzo de la segunda parte de: **

**Too far to walk**

**Segunda parte**

**Capitulo 8**

"_Su corazón era __inmenso, un paraíso. Por ella vivía, su corazón_

_era lo que ansiaba.__ Llegar a él, era algo difícil, quedaba demasiado lejos _

_como para ir a pie, aún cuando corriese con el máximo _

_de mi velocidad. _

_Alcanzarlo era lo que me incitaba a seguir luchando contra mi destino. _

_Sus labios y sus abrazos la razón de mi existencia._

_Ella, la razón de mi castigo, la razón de mi salvación.__"_

EPOV

Las cosas salían bien, aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas (quiere decir que no todo era tan fácil). Al volver a casa esa noche me encontré con un comité esperándome. Alice incluida.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó Alice enfurecida pensando en una visión que había tenido de Bella y yo haciendo el amor.

-Sabes que no ocurrió eso Alice- le corté.

-Pero llegué a verlo, casi partimos en seguida a detenerte ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo malo que habría sido?- me reprimió Rosalie.

-Vamos Rose, el chico se estaba divirtiendo- excusó Emmett.

-Emmett- cortó Carlisle –Sabes que Edward no puede divertirse así, se trata de vida o muerte para él-

Esme se preocupaba por mi bien estar. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez al asunto de si me sentía bien, si me transformaría en polvo o no. Lloraba por dentro ante la incertidumbre. Me dirigí hacia a ella por encima de todo lo que dijese o no el resto. Poco me importaba – exceptuando a Carlisle que no lo haría jamás – cómo me juzgasen ni lo que pensasen. Yo sabía que las cosas no eran así. Había sido fuerte, más de lo que había creído y había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida a cambio.

Abracé a mi madre adoptiva con gran afecto. Todos me miraron impresionados. Cómo ermitaño en mi propio e inmenso tormento, jamás había demostrado una señal de afecto real a alguien de mi familia. No me sentía merecedor de la hermosa familia en la que vivía. Siempre me había sentido como la manzana podrida. Y ya saben, la manzana podrida pudre el cajón. Pero desde la noche algo había cambiado en mí. No todo era tan oscuro como antes, había un pequeño rayo de luz en mi vida, un rayito de esperanza que crecía poco a poco.

Sentía como que ya debía retribuirles algo por todo lo que habían hecho por mí. Por toda su preocupación. Si no hubiese sido por ellos no habría re-conocido a Bella. Jamás la habría vuelto a verla y jamás habría entendido lo que es amar.

Necesitaba abrazar a mi madre, hacerle sentir que estaba bien. Que todo estaba bien.

-Estoy bien- le dije.

-Edward- aventuró Carlisle calmado –Necesitamos saber qué es lo que pasó anoche-

Entonces les conté como se habían dado las cosas, que yo no había pensado lo que Alice había visto en su visión ni había tomado decisión alguna y que por el contrario fui capaz de escapar a todos aquellos deseos.

Alice rió. En su interior se preguntaba entre carcajadas cómo había sido que no había sospechado que fuese Bella quien hubiese tomado esa decisión.

-Ya sabes que tus predicciones pueden ser bastante subjetivas a veces- le contesté, y ella rió aún más.

Por primera vez desde hacía más de dieciséis años, me sentía en familia. Sentí que pertenecía a algo. Que era como el resto, que podía ser como el resto. Y todo: gracias a Bella.

BPOV

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, él ya no estaba ahí, pero había algo en la habitación – no sé qué – que demostraba que él se había quedado y que no había sido parte de mi imaginación.

Recorrí mi habitación en busca de mi atuendo para aquel día y luego de vestirme bajé a desayunar. Charlie ya se había marchado al trabajo. Mejor, pensé, me sentía distinta, aún cuando no supiese decir por qué. Debía de ser el amor. Había leído miles de libros, la mayoría contaban historias de enamorados y las locuras que podían llegar a hacer por amor y yo nunca había comprendido aquellos textos en su cabalidad. Carecía de precisamente lo que otras tenían: sentirme enamorada.

Pensé en Julieta sufriendo por romeo durante su encierro. Siempre me había preguntado por qué no iba a por otro chico al que sí le permitiesen ver. No podía imaginar que pudiese llegar a sentir por otro lo que sentía por Edward. Era indescriptible.

La puerta tocó mientras me lavaba los dientes. Supuse sería Alice, aún cuando desde el día que me confesó ser vampiro, y siempre y cuando Charlie no estuviese, simplemente entraba.

-Pasa- dije segura de que escucharía aún cuando no gritase.

Me incliné sobre el lavatorio para echarme una última enjuagada y cuando la levanté para verme en el espejo fueron otros ojos los que atraparon mi mirada en el reflejo.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo de pronto mi visita inesperada y salió del baño – creí que habías dicho "pasa"-

Tomé un respiro de alivio al ver que no estaba loca y que él en _verdad_ estaba ahí. No sirvió de mucho, eso me hizo sonrojarme. Mis mejillas se entibiaron, pero no podía permitir que el silencio se propagara. Era demasiado embarazoso.

-Creí que era Alice- dije al salir del baño.

-Debí suponerlo- se excusó.

-No puedes saberlo todo- reí.

Luego, antes de que pudiese hacerle la pregunta que me había aquejado desde que desperté: "¿Por qué te fuiste?"; noté lo obvio. Ya no traía el la camisa del día anterior, en vez, llevaba un chaleco marrón que le hacía lucir aún más perfecto de lo que ya había imaginado podía ser. Su conjunto completo había cambiado.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó intrigado –sabes que me pone ansioso no saberlo-

Mi corazón se aceleró ante lo que pensaba. Y mis mejillas ardieron aún más.

-O.K- dijo posando sus frías manos en mis mejillas ardientes –pregunta equivocada- hizo un mohín.

Me volví a perder en sus ojos, ya comenzaba a hacerse costumbre.

Antes de que pudiese seguir analizándolos o que pensase en otra cosa, soltó mi rostro y volvió a hablar:

-¿Vamos?-

-¿A dónde?- Le miré perpleja.

-Pues al instituto ¿Dónde más?-

Me ruboricé por lo tonta que había sido. ¿Pues a dónde más podía ir? Al instituto, por supuesto, ahí iba todos los días.

-Claro- me golpeé la cabeza suavemente – acto que pareció preocuparle – y rodé los ojos –Al instituto ¿Dónde más?-

Me dejó pasar adelante y caminar hacia abajo. No fue sino hasta llegar a la puerta del coche cuando recordé que olvidaba mi bolso, y no fue si no porque lo vi colgado al hombro de Edward.

Él abrió la puerta por mí y me hizo señas de que entrase en su flameante _Volvo._

-Toma, cabecitas- me dijo sonriendo al entregarme mi bolso.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta me golpeé la cabeza varias veces contra el asiento del copiloto. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al sentarse en el asiento contiguo al mío.

-Nada- balbuceé molesta conmigo por lo despistada que había sido y por el ridículo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué me llevas al instituto?- pregunté ya de camino.

-¿No te agrada la idea?- Su expresión se me era imposible de leer.

-Sí, claro- respondí animada –Pero, no entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Y Alice?-

-Porque estaba ansioso- sonrió – Alice me pidió que de venir viniese solo- rió.

-¿Por qué?- quería que él me dijera lo que mi interior anhelaba.

-Porque no quería ser partícipe de una situación tan _empalagosa_- imitó el acento y tono de Alice a la perfección la última palabra.

Agradecí a Alice el gesto en mi mente, quizás había previsto que yo me intimidaría aún más con ella allí. Fuese como fuese, le agradecía esos momentos con Edward a solas.

-¿Me verás hoy por la noche?- pregunté al llegar al instituto.

-Puedo venir a buscarte si quieres- sugirió.

No pude evitar sentir emoción, aunque no quería delatarme de momento.

-Eso estaría bueno- simulé cordura. El rió, pues claro, debía de estarse divirtiendo de escuchar mi corazón a la velocidad que latía.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi frente en señal de despedida. Yo me quedé como paralizada. Sus labios, eran fríos, pero muy suaves al tacto, como si se protegiera de algo más.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado- pidió cuando bajaba del coche.

-¿Por qué no lo tendría?- pregunté de vuelta jocosamente.

Suspiró como si hubiese dado en algún clavo en su interior.

-Porque no lo soportaría- Sus ojos brillaron – Ahora ve, ya sonará el timbre –

Me encaminé hacía el edificio, pero no fue hasta que ya había entrado cuando escuché, como si fuese en algún lugar muy, muy lejos el rugir del _Volvo _encenderse y luego alejarse.

Edward tenía razón, en cuanto cerré mi casillero el timbre sonó. No encontré a Alice por ningún lado. Tampoco estaba en su aula. No fue sino hasta el cambió de hora que me dí cuenta de la realidad. Alice no iría a clases ese día.

EPOV

Recordaba los últimos minutos con ella conforme me alejaba. La ansiedad volvía, pero fui lo bastante fuerte como para recordarme que solo en unas pocas horas le volvería a ver.

Recordé su expresión cuando me vió en el baño, el latir de su corazón, su aroma, el rubor en sus mejillas, lo tibias que eran, lo embriagador que era tenerla cerca. Me sentía un adicto. Tal y como si ella fuese heroína y yo un drogadicto. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar el tacto de sus mejillas, eran adorables.

Traté de no darle más vueltas al asunto que cuestionaba cómo había sido capaz de aprovecharme de ella alguna vez, cuando – sin duda – ante los ojos de todos era aún más adorable. Me sentía distinto. Me gustaba sentime distinto, era como si fuese una persona ­­– ser – completamente diferente. Aunque siempre estaba ese sentimiento de temor por un descuido. Desconfiaba de si sería capaz de abstener mis deseos por siempre, o si ese sentimiento de sobreprotección que sentía hacia Bella entonces cambiaría o no.

Ya en casa vi ahí mi piano de cola en la sala, como siempre había estado, pero esta vez se me era distinto. Siempre me había gustado tocar música y de humano siempre había tenido el sueño de comprarme un piano como aquel. Habían sido, eso sí, contadas las ocasiones en las que había tocado aquel. Tras mi transformación, había creído que todo se solucionaría si tenía cosas que me hicieran sentir bien – nunca feliz –, pero no. Cada día que pasaba, cada cosa material extra que obtenía sólo demostraban una cosa: no valían de nada al fin. Me senté en el taburete y comencé a tocar. La melodía no era como melodía aquella que hubiese tocado alguna vez. Había en ésta un ritmo esperanzador. Aunque fuesen las mismas siete notas que había tocado siempre, con los mismos 5 sostenidos que habían existido siempre, esta nueva música no tenía comparación con las que había escrito antes. Esme suspiró de alegría en el piso superior y luego comenzó a tararear alegremente la melodía conforme se repetía. Luego apareció Alice por las escaleras, me sonrió antes de ponerse a bailar como una danzarina profesional – era tan típico de ella–. Incluso Rosalie – que no me había dirigido la palabra desde el día en que se habían enterado que mi pasado había sido con Bella, por decirlo de alguna manera – había llegado a la sala a escuchar el nuevo ritmo.

Seguí tocando alegremente. Mi alma cantaba junto a mis dedos. Realmente parecía estar durmiendo, todo se había vuelto de pronto tan increíble. ¿Merecía acaso yo todo eso?

Afuera el Sol salía entre las nubes, un milagro para hablar de Forks. Alice no se había equivocado en ello.

Toqué por horas y horas melodías como aquella, aunque se le parecían, ninguna sería tan especial como la primera, en la que había toda mi concentración en mi sentimiento por Bella. Era un hombre – vampiro– nuevo. Las nubes habían despejado por completo el cielo y el sol brillaba radiante. Así me sentía yo también por dentro, como brillando.

Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper llegaron luego del medio día de su caza, y ninguno podía creer los que escuchaban.

-Ha sido así toda la mañana- le susurró Esme a Carlisle dulcemente en medio de un abrazo.

Carlisle sonrió ampliamente.

-El hijo prodigo- musitó luego.

Pero el concierto –perdón por la no-modestia – no continuó mucho más rato, debía de ir a buscar a Bella al instituto, se lo había prometido y era lo que mi ser más deseaba.

BPOV

El sol salió tras las nubes cuando estaba en Matemáticas y comprendí enseguida por qué Alice no había asistido a clases.

Como todas las clases, Jessica Stanley se sentó junto a mí, pero era demasiado obvio que ese día no sería una clase normal.

-Cuéntamelo todo- comenzó completamente excitada en cuanto entró al aula.

-¿Qué?- simulé no comprender.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó luego.

-¿Quién?-

-Oh, vamos Bella, toda la escuela te vio llegar hoy a clases ¡Y vaya coche!-

Debí de haber sabido en cuanto me subí al _Volvo_ esa mañana lo que me esperaría luego. No había en la escuela coches lujosos, el único se sobresalía era el _Jeep_ rojo de Emmett. Con Alice acostumbrábamos a llegar en mi _monovolumen,_ que ni siquiera llamaba la atención por su estruendoso motor que irritaba cada mañana a Alice.

-Sí- concordé.

-Oh, tienes que contármelo todo ¿De quién era? ¿Lo conozco?-

Claro, Jessica nunca se contentaría con saber _parte_ de la historia siempre tendía que saberlo _todo_.

-Eh- hice que sonara cómo que estuviese revisando lo obvio – al menos para mí – -No lo creo, no va en la escuela-

-Pero vive en Forks ¿no?-

-Eh, no exactamente-

-¿Cómo se llama? También conozco bastante gente fuera de Forks- Claro, ella y su infinito círculo de contactos.

-Edward- dije por fin, no quedaba escapatoria.

Jess pareció decepcionada, al parecer – y afortunadamente – no conocía ningún Edward. Gracias a Dios.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Mike Newton que se sentaba delante de nosotras.

Deseé poder gritar con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Había estado escuchándolo todo! Él, por sobre todas las personas. Suspiré. No podía esperar menos de Mike.

-¿Edward Cullen?- Volvió a preguntar – Contuve mi rubor.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunté sonando indiferente.

-Claro, va a mi tienda de vez en cuando para comprar implementos para acampar-

-¡Sales con un Cullen!- chilló Jess emocionada.

- Bueno, no salimos exactamente, pero…-

-Pero hoy te trajo a clases-

-Sí, pero…-

-¿Edward Cullen?- seguía preguntándose Mike, más para él que para nosotras –Pero, él es un…-

Terminó la frase en suspenso y yo alcé la mirada curiosa a saber como acababa. ¿Sabría también Mike que Edward era un vampiro? No, Alice había dicho que sólo yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué?- pregunté intrigada -¿Él es qué?-

-Bueno- se rascó la nuca – Ya sabes, dicen que no se le ve jamás, que rara vez le ven, sólo cuando va a la tienda para ser más exactos. Dicen que vive en un encierro, que nunca sale ni habla con nadie que…-

-Al grano Mike-

-Bueno, dicen que sufre de una seria depresión, que por eso nadie habla de él-

-¡Qué chisme!- exclamó Jess sobre excitada –Bella, sales con un alma en pena-

-Yo no… salgo con él- musité la última parte de malhumor.

Entonces me dí cuenta de que todos habían volteado a ver en nuestra dirección y no se me hizo difícil distinguir que en realidad todos habían estado escuchando cada palabra.

Desvié mi mirada de todos ellos y miré el _hermoso_ día que se había formado afuera.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de mis libros sobre la mesa y puse mi cabeza sobre ellos mientras me daba cuenta de la realidad: Edward no iría a buscarme ese día. Estaba soleado y no cambiaría, él no se expondría. Y no sólo eso, todo la clase, si es que no todo el instituto ya, se habían enterado de que había llegado a clases con el misterioso y desconocido, además de extraño, hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Rogué todo el día porque acabara pronto, quería irme a casa, aunque fuese caminando, quería dejar de ser el centro de las miradas. En los pasillos todos me observaban.

-Es que hiciste toda una entrada este mañana- dijo Angela Weber.

Pero no me importaba. No me _gustaba_. Nunca había deseado ser el centro de la atracción de nadie y ¿por qué entonces sí? ¿Por qué en Forks todo era distinto? En Phoenix nunca habría sido así.

Finalmente la hora de irse llegó y casi morí de impresión de ver estacionado en el aparcamiento ese flameante Volvo plateado en el que había llegado en la mañana. El mismo, el de Edward.

Él había cumplido su promesa.

EPOV

Llevaba media hora esperándola. No había tardado más que un par de minutos en llegar al instituto.

No me expondría al sol, por supuesto. Contaba con la suerte de que mis vidrios fuesen polimerizados. Encendí la radio y esperé. Debussy hizo que el tiempo se hicieran aún más largo. Aunque no es justo culparle, era mi ansiedad los que hacía de cada segundo una eternidad.

Finalmente apareció al frente del edificio y su corazón se distinguió del resto en seguida. Lo era todo para mí.

Su expresión cambió y por poco corrió hacia el coche con gran entusiasmo, haciéndome sentir aún con más vida.

**Así que así ****queda el capítulo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, a mí sí, ahora todo empieza a tomar un poquito más de forma. Pero no todo será puro amor. Habrán cosas que se interpondrán entre ellos, como a todo Romeo y Julieta. Así que si creían que los tormentos de Edward eran suficientes, se equivocaban, aunque habrá un poco más de felicidad, eso es lo que les puedo anticipar.**

**Muchas gracias una vez más a todas aquellas personas que leen este fic. A todos los que comentan también, y a Kathi porque sigue corrigiendo mis faltas ortográficas en el colegio sin que ningún profesor se entere.**

**Carime.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Too far to walk**

**Capítulo 9**

"_Su corazón era __inmenso, un paraíso. Por ella vivía, su corazón_

_era lo que ansiaba. Llegar a él, era algo difícil, quedaba demasiado lejos _

_como para ir a pie, aún cuando corriese con el máximo _

_de mi velocidad. _

_Alcanzarlo era lo que me incitaba a seguir luchando contra mi destino. _

_Sus labios y sus abrazos la razón de mi existencia._

_Ella, la razón de mi castigo, la razón de mi salvación.__"_

EPOV

Edward condujo a gran velocidad entre los árboles. Me alegraba tanto de que hubiese cumplido su promesa.

-Viniste- fue lo primero que le dije antes de subir al coche y él me había sonreído.

-Por supuesto-

-Pero, no entiendo…- comencé cuando ya avanzábamos a través de la carretera -¿El sol?-

-Simple, estaba segura de que sola vendrías al coche, mientras no me bajase, todo estaba bien-

Parecía que su humor había mejorado desde que nos conocimos la primera vez. Me dí cuenta de tenía una nueva mirada, sus ojos seguían siendo dorados, como le había visto siempre, sin embargo, había algo que le hacía ver más juvenil. Me alegraba ver que aún se encontraba mejor que la noche anterior o más aún, que esa misma mañana.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-En que…- pensé la mejor forma de decirlo para no ofenderle –te ves distinto, te ves… más alegre-

Hizo una especie de mohín que fácilmente podía haberse interpretado como una sonrisa torcida.

-Claro, más que el depresivo compulsivo que era ayer- y por poco se carcajeó al imitar las palabras de Alice.

-¿Por qué?- volví a insistir -¿Por qué todos dicen que eres un depresivo compulsivo?-

-¿Todos?-

Había metido la pata. ¿Cómo le confesaba que había sido el tema principal en la escuela ese día? Tomé aire.

-Oh, debí haberlo imaginado- dijo de pronto como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Creí que dijiste que no podías leer mi mente- Frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no, es sólo que no es muy difícil de imaginar que llamaría tu entrada ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Mike Newton- respondía avergonzada.

-Ah, Newton, debí suponerlo.-

- Pero ¿Por qué?-

No respondió. Supuse que no habría caso en que me contase, por lo que no insistí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté luego, al darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos en Forks.

-Quiero que veas como me veo a la luz del sol – dijo.

Miré hacia el cielo por la ventana, seguía soleado, pero los rayos del sol se ocultaban tras los árboles.

El coche cambió su rumbo y subió por otra carretera también a través de los árboles. Anduvimos por ese camino desconocido por un buen trecho hasta que se acabó el camino.

-¿Es aquí?- pregunté al bajarme del coche.

-Unos 8 kilómetros más adentro-

-¡Ocho kilómetros!-

-No te preocupes ¿confías en mí?-

Me sonrojé. Pero eso no fue nada con lo que siguió luego, antes de cerrar su puerta se quitó el chaleco quedando en una camisa manga corta que no solo dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos, si no, que además dejaban al descubierto la mitad de su pecho perfecto. Me quedé mirándole. ¿En serio podía existir un ser tan perfecto? Me pregunté si acaso estaba siendo muy obvia, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya lo había notado.

-Bueno- me interrumpió –No me has respondido ¿Confías en mí?-

Asentí. Él caminó hacia a mí me tomó en sus brazos y me ubicó en su espalda.

-Sujétate firme- dijo, y yo me aferré con la mayor fuerza que tenía sin saber qué ocurriría.

EPOV

-No me has respondido ¿Confías en mí?- Sólo era una pregunta estratégica, aunque siempre habría estado bien que hubiese dicho que no.

Asintió. Me había estado mirando con una mirada que ya conocía a la perfección. No era la primera. Muchas otras mujeres me habían mirado así, se me era tan familiar que lo hicieran, en mi pasado, quería decir que yo ya iba ganando, que ambos obtendríamos lo que queríamos al fin y al cabo. Pero no esa vez, no con Bella. Ya no me sabía a victoria, si no la más cruel de las derrotas. Dudé en aproximarme. ¿Sería lo correcto? Fuese como fuese, ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso, ya la llevaba al claro donde a veces, solía ir en busca de tranquilidad y un respiro.

-Sujétate firme- le advertí cuando la había puesto en mi espalda y comencé a correr.

Era una de las cosas que me gustaba de ser vampiro. Correr a esa velocidad casi vertiginosa que había que el viento golpease en mi cara.

Bella se aferró a mí. Sentí como hundía su rostro en mi cuello y respiraba mi aroma. No puedo describir lo bien que se sentía, cada momento con ella era como volver a nacer y era ella la que hacía que disfrutara mi carrera aún más.

-¿Cómo vas?- le pregunté riendo en medio de la carrera. No respondió, sólo dejó escapar un sonido gutural. Volví a reír.

Ella seguía aspirando mi aroma como yo el de ella. Definitivamente, amaba a las lavandas desde el día que la volví a ver. Aún cuando jamás reconocería eso en público. Finalmente llegamos al claro, pero ella no se bajó de mi espalda.

-Bella…- dije –Ya puedes bajarte, hemos llegado-

Ella levantó el rostro de a poco. Y poco a poco fue soltando su musculatura.

BPOV

-Bella…- dijo de repente –Ya puedes bajarte, hemos llegado-

Había respirado su aroma durante todo el trayecto y no quería dejarlo, pero habría sido estúpido mantenerme abrazada a él cuando ni el mismo daba una razón para ello. Levanté un poco el rostro, me había mareado y lo único que mantenía mi mente lejos de aquello era el aroma de Edward.

Poco a poco comencé a bajarme de su espalda. Ya junto a él me descubrí simulando un terrible mareo con tal de mantenerme aferrada a él. Me sorprendió que fuese capaz de ello, siempre había criticado a las chicas que actuaban así, pero ahora las entendía mejor. Se es difícil no buscar una escusa que te permita estar más cerca de esa persona especial.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

No respondí, sólo me aferré aún más a su brazo. El me atrajo hacia sí con un brazo y me dejé guiar por su andar.

-¿Puedes ver?- me preguntó luego cuando ya estábamos en medio de un circulo de luz.

-Sí-

Me soltó y se apartó de mí para tomar distancia, entonces pude verlo bien. Era hermoso. Si antes había dicho que era el ser más perfecto en la tierra no tenía idea de lo aún más perfecto que podía ser. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la emoción, su rostro se torturó en respuesta y no pude desear más que ir a abrazarle.

Su piel brillaba como si estuviese compuesta por pequeños cristales, pequeños diamantes que le daban apariencia celestial. Lo miré fijamente sin disimular mi fascinación.

-¿Qué piensas ahora?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Eres hermoso- hizo un mohín.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy hermoso? Esta es la piel de un asesino-

-Entonces eres el asesino más perfecto que pisa la tierra- musité sin pensar. Me quedé helada, creí que sólo lo estaba pensando.

Maldita mi lengua que entonces le había dado por hablar de más.

-Si supieras lo que dices…- musitó de vuelta.

Un enorme sentimiento de amargura me recorrió. ¿De qué hablaba? No me gustaba verle así. La extraña sombra que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior volvía a aparecer dejando al descubierto su agonía. Acaricié su rostro con cuidado de no apartarlo y luego lo abracé lo más firme que pude. Él me abrazó de vuelta.

-¿Me dirás que ocurre?- pregunté en medio del abrazo.

-Qué más quisiera yo- por poco sollozó de vuelta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no?-

El calló. Sólo se limitó a besar mi cabello y mi cuello en señal de consuelo. Y yo me erguí para alcanzar sus labios y él buscó los míos como por instinto.

-Te amo- me susurró luego a mi oído haciendo que mi corazón latiera deprisa y mis mejillas ardieran de rubor –No sé que pasó, pero te amo.-

Lo miré a los ojos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decir. Me abracé a su cuello y lo besé nuevamente.

-También te amo- alcancé a decir entre suspiros.

EPOV

Caminé hacia la luz nervioso al pensar en cuál sería su reacción. De nuevo volvía a experimentar esa inseguridad en mí mismo que me aquejaba el día anterior.

Dijo que era hermoso, y yo no pude evitar sentir mi alma partida en dos nuevamente. ¿Sería lo correcto? Las palabras volvían a hacerse eco en mi mente. ¿De qué servía ser hermoso, como ella decía, si mi me valí de ello para transformarme en el ser más terrible?

- Entonces eres el asesino más perfecto que pisa la tierra – dijo como si lo estuviese recitando.

Su corazón se aceleró enormemente luego de decir eso, supuse que no había querido decirlo en voz alta, pero de todos modos agregué:

-Si supieras lo que dices-

No podía evitar volver a sentirme entre la espada y la pared. Entre mi corazón y mi mente.

Su calido tacto recorrió mi mejilla como si tratase de calmarme. Yo le había desviado mi mirada, y supongo que se revelaba fácilmente la agonía que sentía en esos momentos.

Me abrazó, y fue como si soñara de nuevo. Me sentí como un niño pequeño que necesita un consuelo materno. Sentía las ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas simplemente no salían de mi rostro. Nunca lo harían. La abracé de vuelta en busca de consuelo.

-¿Me dirás que ocurre?- preguntó.

-Qué más quisiera yo- por poco sollocé de vuelta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no?-

No le respondería. Si podía evitarlo, nunca lo haría. Me sentía mal de ocultarle lo más importante, pero no podía hacer nada más. Pero la amaba tanto que me hacía sentir culpable no decírselo de una buena vez. Era tan linda, tratando de consolarme aún cuando no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba. Me limité a besar su cabello y cuando no aguanté más y le susurré al oído: "Te amo".

-No sé que pasó, pero te amo- prácticamente sollocé.

Se abrazó a mi cuello, me besó y me miró a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo entre suspiros. Ya lo había mandado todo a la mierda, y era lo único que quería escuchar. ¿Qué más daba convertirse en polvo si era en sus brazos? Aunque claro, eso sería sólo cuando ella estuviera lista y no al primer indicio de calentura de cualquiera de los dos.

Tocó varias veces mi rostro aquella tarde y yo acariciaba sus mejillas como si el día no tuviese un final. Me miraba a los ojos aún tratando de saber de donde provenía ese brillo tan opaco. Así me lo confesó. Quería saber qué era lo que me tenía mal, decía. Yo le dije que eso ya no importaba, que me repondría, pero que descuidase, porque no era que no confiase en ella. Todo parecía perfecto, sus abrazos, la paz, sus caricias, nuestros besos, todo. Creí que solo había una cosa que me mataba en esos momentos: saber qué era lo que pensaba. Me había acostumbrado tanto a escuchar mentes que no fuesen la mía, que ese silencio mental era de otro mundo. Mi felicidad, no tenía límite.

Pero como ya dije, _parecía_ perfecto. Llevábamos en esa perfecta utopía un par de horas cuando de pronto algo apareció en el mapa. Una mente. Era compleja y me costaba un poco leerla. Creí que era una, pero de pronto se vio multiplicaba y mil voces hablaban a la vez, eso me confundió. En algún lugar hacia el sur del bosque se escuchó un aullido. Era demasiado lejano para que fuese la misma mente que se había adentrado en mi rango de audición, así que creí que sería un perro herido – aunque estaba lejos de serlo –. Y luego oí pasos. No eran humanos, su galopar era demasiado rápido como para serlo, además, eran cuatro patas. La mente que me aquejaba seguía transmitiendo en mil frecuencias.

"_Jacob ten cuidado_" logré identificar una oración. Antes de que escuchara por mis oídos un rugido similar al de una risa. Me puse tenso. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bella posando una mano en mi mejilla.

-Shhh…- mantente junto a mí.

Entonces lo entendí, algo nos atacaría, las pisadas ya estaban muy cerca, pronto saltaría y…

-¡Ponte detrás de mí!- le grité a Bella justo al tiempo que me interponía entre ella y el enorme lobo rojizo que acababa de saltar al claro.

El animal sólo pensaba en una cosa: matarme. Supe enseguida que se trataba de un licántropo, por supuesto una animal de esas características no podía ser corriente. Todo apestoso, pero en realidad, era lo de menos. Estaba en peligro, y por ende, temía arrastrar a mi peligro a Bella. El lobo, gruñó.

"_Muy bien Jake, ya es tuyo_" le animó una voz más juvenil que la anterior en nuestras mente.

Bella gritó detrás de mí al ver el lobo aparecer y se aferró a mi camisa. El licántropo volvió a gruñir. Aunque no supiera el por qué, una cosa era clara: quería aniquilarme y devorarme. Carlisle había dicho que los lobos eran nuestros enemigos por naturaleza aunque él no concebía por qué debía existir algo como tal si se podía lograr la paz en conjunto. Me limité a tomar esas palabras aún cuando no me podía librar de la hostilidad.

-Alto- dije.

"_¿Qué se cree, que estoy para negociar?_" identifiqué ese pensamiento como propio de él.

-¿Podría al menos informarme por qué me matarás?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Bella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a mi tronco aunque yo con suerte noté el cambió.

"_Ten cuidado Jake_" le volvió a decir la primera voz que logré identificar. Jacob pensaba en transmutarse y así poder decir lo que ocurría, pensé en decirle que podía oír su mente, pero luego reconocí que sería darle a conocer la única arma que me valía. Aguardé, ni siquiera le ofrecí que el resto de su manada se acercara, eso ya sería dar muestras de mi poder.

Finalmente decidió transmutarse, por sobre las sugerencias de su manada. Rió en su mente: "_Ya saben lo rápido que soy en cambiar de forma_". Parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo, cualquiera diría que más de lo que debería, pero bien sabía yo que no le atacaría con Bella junto a mí. Ella era lo más importante, el resto, la sed y las rivalidades parecían innecesarias si ella estaba.

Volvió unos segundos después con su apariencia humana, sólo traía unos shorts.

-Tienes dos opciones chupa sangre- fue lo primero que dijo.

-O.k, las escucho- atraje a Bella hacia a mí para protegerla mejor. Ya se escuchaban más pasos aproximarse, lo más seguro, la manada.

-Primero: aléjate de ella- Sentí ganas de gruñir, pero los brazos de Bella aferrándose a mi abdomen y su grito de espanto bastaron para demostrar que eso no sería tan fácil.

-¿Y segundo?- pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Márchate lejos y no te vuelvas a acercar jamás a ningún humano Cullen-

-¿Por qué?- gritó entonces Bella, su corazón se aceleraba y golpeaba mis costillas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jacob ofendido sin entender la reacción de mi novia.

-Tranquila linda, todo va a estar bien- acaricié sus mejillas limpiando las recién salidas lágrimas y besé su cabello.

-¡No la toques Cullen!-

-Déjalo en paz- sollozó Bella junto a mí. El licántropo la miró ofendido.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes con _qué_ estás?-

-No me importa- sollozó hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

-Ella lo sabe lobo-

-¿En serio? ¿Sabe que abraza al peor de los Cullen?- Entonces el chico metió la pata, él sabía muy bien mi pasado, aún no descubría como, pero él lo sabía. -¿Acaso sabe qué hace dieciséis años tu-?-

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices lobo!- me estaba buscando, pero aún así, debía reconocer el control que poseía el chico sobre sí mismo.

-Oh, así que no sabe qué- gruñí.

-Déjame llevarla a casa- pedí.

A lo que llegaba este mundo, que tuviese que rogar por escapar aunque fuese por ella.

-Oh claro, y después te invito a comer un helado y somos todos felices por siempre- se carcajeó.

Bella lloraba en mis brazos. La contuve.

-No ha vuelto a pasar ni pasará de nuevo lobo- respondía a las preguntas en su mente.

Así que había sido esa estúpida hada quién había informado a los lobos, y por eso habían vuelto a mutar. Volví a sentirme culpable por todos. Sólo traía problemas, a donde fuese, sólo problemas.

-¿Y cómo se supone que crea eso?-

-Porque sería polvo ¿no?-

Eso bastó. Él sabía que era cierto, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Nadie en su manada permitiría que le hiciese daño a Bella, aún cuando ellos ni le conocieran. Estaban todos bajo el mismo manto, todos coludidos con la hada. En cierto modo agradecí aquello, tampoco quería hacerle daño a Bella y en eso teníamos un punto en común.

-Te tendremos observado chupa sangre-

-No esperaba más-

-De que no- dirigió una mirada a Bella y luego de nuevo a mí con repugnancia –ya sabes-

Asentí y abracé a Bella contra mí.

-Todo está bien, ya pasó- besé su cabello mientras el lobo se iba a través de los árboles.

La acaricié su cabello y sus mejillas, la besé un par de veces hasta que se hubo calmado. Me apenaba de sobre manera el verla así por mi culpa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tuve un problema con los capítulos de este fic, es bien leve la verdad. Yo imprimí cada uno de los capítulos para corregirlos junto a Kathi, una amiga del colegio, y de hecho así lo hicimos, pero todas esas correcciones se me perdieron, así que de este capítulo al doce no están corregidos gramaticalmente ¿vale? Me daría el trabajo de hacerlo de nuevo, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo y creo que concuerdan conmigo en que es mejor que actualice ¿cierto?**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo bastante extenso y triste si me permiten decirlo, el más triste que he escrito en mi vida:**

**Too far to walk**

**Capítulo 10**

"_Su corazón era __inmenso, un paraíso. Por ella vivía, su corazón_

_era lo que ansiaba. Llegar a él, era algo difícil, quedaba demasiado lejos _

_como para ir a pie, aún cuando corriese con el máximo _

_de mi velocidad. _

_Alcanzarlo era lo que me incitaba a seguir luchando contra mi destino. _

_Sus labios y sus abrazos la razón de mi existencia._

_Ella, la razón de mi castigo, la razón de mi salvación.__"_

BPOV

Las cosas no podían estar mejor. Exceptuando la amenaza de los lobos de lo que Edward poco me había aclarado, las cosas eran tan buenas que parecían irreales (como si algo más pudiese haber parecido irreal). El baile se había acercado vertiginosamente y Alice era muy buena con sus clases, aunque no lograse mucho cambio en mi, ya era capaz de bailar una pieza sin caerme, claro, eso era con zapatillas de lona. Apenas Alice trató de introducirme en el uso de tacones todo fue un fraude y apenas lograba mantenerme en pie.

Edward había reído en cuanto le conté y aunque trató de persuadirme de que bailásemos una pieza para ver cómo estaba, no lo consiguió.

-No y no- me paré terca como una mula –Estoy segura de que si bailaras conmigo ahora luego no querrás ir conmigo al baile-

-¿Tan mal?- hizo un mohín. Asentí con la cabeza. Tan mal.

Él se acercó a mí y luego de besarme la frente me aseguró

- Te aseguro que eso no sería capaz de alejarme de ti, ya no puedo-

Aún así no bailamos nunca antes del baile, no había forma de romper con mi aprensión.

El día del baile, mientras Alice me alisaba el cabello recordé de pronto el tema de los lobos. Sí, podía entender que temieran que Edward me hiciese daño, pero no lograba entender como, si él me había asegurado que no codiciaba mi sangre de manera alguna que había algo más fuerte en él que le impediría beber mi sangre. Por lo tanto, se me hacía muy difícil comprender de qué otra forma podría dañarme, aunque él mismo me había dicho que hasta cierto punto los lobos tenían razón, pero no en lo de la sangre.

Y por sobre todas la cosas daba vuelta en mi cabeza la frase: _"¿Acaso sabe qué hace dieciséis años tu-?"_. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido hace 16 años que hacía que los lobos aseguraran que Edward era el peor de los Cullen? ¿Qué había ocurrido hace 16 años como para que Edward hubiese quedado tan despedazado? ¿Era realmente tan horrible como para que su mirada le delatara tan seguidamente?

-Oh, oh- dijo Alice aún con la plancha para el pelo en la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté creyendo que quizás había algo mal en mi peinado. No es que me hubiese molestado, pero eso habría vuelto loca a Alice.

La miré a través del reflejo en el espejo y vi que tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Una visión?- pregunté. Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué es?-

-Nada, solo vi que Charlie tropezará en el escalón al entrar en la casa-

-¿Será grave?-

-No lo creo- Pero su expresión no decía lo mismo.

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?-

-Nada- mintió de nuevo.

-Alice por Dios, ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Cómo estará Charlie?-

-Bien Bella, va a estar bien- entonces no mentía –Estás lista ¡Cielo, mira la hora!- fingió –Debo ir por el traje de Jasper o no llegaremos al baile-

La miré suspicaz, pero no tenía pruebas de que estuviese mintiendo. Desapareció por la escalera y dejó la casa dejando solo el ruido de la puerta detrás. A los dos minutos llegó Charlie, pero no le escuché tropezar ni se quejó de aquello.

EPOV

Ya iba a por Bella cuando Alice vino a mí. Antes de que estuviese junto a mí ya sabía de qué se trataba. Así que Bella abordaría el tema del lobo otra vez, y esta vez lo ligaría con mi amargura. Suspiré.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Edward?- preguntó Alice al ver la respuesta de mi decisión en mi futuro.

-Es lo que tiene que ser, ya no puedo mentirle más-

Alice me había visto contándole la verdad a Bella, pero no podía prever su respuesta, pues ella aún no lo sabía.

Recordé a Mary. ¿Quién diría que por ella entonces era lo que era? Sin quererlo, gracias a ella había vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida y también los peores, aunque ella ya no estuviese vinculada directamente. Mary había sido mi novia dieciséis años antes, bueno una de las diez y algo de las que había tenido en los pocos mese que llevaba ese años. La última. La habían contratado como niñera de Bella por esa fecha, y un día que me pidió la acompañase le surgió una emergencia de improviso. Yo tenía los planes armados, y una poderosa frustración se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo podría controlar ese deseo? Mary se fue y nunca más le volví a ver. Para cuando regresó el hada ya me había atrapado y transformado. Yo ya había huido apoderado por el deseo de sangre. Era mayor que mi fuerza por esos días. No quería toparme con ningún humano, no me sentía capaz de nada. Sólo quería morir.

- Eres una vergüenza para la humanidad, te arrepentirás del día en que naciste Edward Stronger- había dicho antes de transformarme, utilizando mi nombre de humano. Y por supuesto, a todo eso le seguía la amenaza del polvo y todo eso. Ni siquiera a los hombres me acerqué los primeros dos años, me alimentaba de la sangre de animales en el bosque. Estaba aterrado por el amor de Dios. ¡Los vampiros existían! Y yo era uno de ellos. Maldita mi suerte. Maldito mi pasado. Y sobre todo, maldito yo. Yo, sí, luego de mi tiempo de fugitivo en los bosques comprendía que nadie tenía la culpa más que yo. Cuando toda la excitación del hecho consumado hubo desaparecido no podía creer lo que había hecho ¡Una bebé!

No duré mucho en Arizona, como es de esperar, primero había huido al desierto, pero me espanté de hallar que mi piel brillaba al sol, sería percibido desde la carretera con facilidad. Además, no había muchos animales de los cuales alimentarme. Coyotes y aves rapaces era todo lo que podía conseguir. Estaban los reptiles, por supuesto, pero su sangre fría se me era un verdadero tormento al gusto. Cuando lo intenté sin saber lo que sería, a pesar del repugnante olor que el animal ya tenía, lo vomité todo en seguida y no lo volvía a intentar más.

Luego de viajar por el desierto me convencí de que lo mejor para mí sería el bosque. Uno profundo donde nadie pudiese verme, donde estaría seguro de cualquier humano, donde cualquier humano estaría a salvo de mí. Y tendría alimento. ¿Matar animales por necesidad no era asesinato, cierto? No, no lo era, o al menos, de eso me convencí. Vaya, probé cada animal que encontré en mi búsqueda por el hogar perfecto. El más delicioso de ellos: el puma. No podría decir que mejor que la sangre humana, pues nunca llegué a probarla y por lo mismo después de Carlisle soy el que mejor se las baraja con la sed de ese tipo. Y bueno, que Alice ¡por supuesto!

Pero no me elegían para una misión de compra o algo así a menos de que realmente lo necesitaran. Por ejemplo para comprar los preparativos de una acampada en la tienda de los Newton, cuando ellos estaban demasiado sedientos como para ir por ellos mismos y Carlisle demasiado ocupado en el hospital como para fingir una salida más. Los humanos me aterraban porque yo me aterraba, porque las peores cosas que había hecho jamás las había hecho de humanos. Porque podía además, leer sus pensamientos, y la gran mayoría de la población no tiene cerebro más que para pensar en sexo.

Y entonces, hubo un silencio.

Me llevé los dedos a la sien ante mis recuerdos, realmente, cada vez que volvía a recordar lo pasado me odiaba con aún más ganas. Reprimí el grito que se formaba en la boca de mi vientre. Deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba gritar. A todo pulmón, con todas mis fuerzas.

Así que sería el baile de primavera. El baile que terminaría por acabar mi existencia. Claro, no de modo literal, por supuesto, no volvería a caer. Pero sí terminaría, ya no tendría sentido, volvería a vivir como lo había hecho los últimos dieciséis años: cómo un desadaptado. Lo era. No había objeción alguna de que yo era el desadaptado más grande que jamás había existido. Lo había sido antes y lo seguiría siendo por toda la eternidad. Pero jamás olvidaría las últimas semanas, o el día que conocí a Bella, Isabella Swan, el amor de mi existencia luego de haber sido yo mismo quien le haya hecho el más grande de los daños. O la noche que se enteró que la observaba dormir, cuando cometí el grave, pero el más grandioso error que jamás había cometido: la había besado la primera vez.

La perdería. No había otra opción y era lo que debía ser. Así debía haber sido desde un principio. Los dos separados, ella odiándome y con razón, y yo con el corazón roto como lo merecía.

No me había dado cuenta de lo lento que iba conduciendo hasta que me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaría absorto en mis pensamientos. Miré el panel de velocidad. ¡Iba a menos de 50km por hora! ¡En mi vida de vampiro había conducido a menos!

-Vamos Edward- me dije a mí mismo mirando mis manos en el volante y ver que tiritaba –Mientras más rápido acabe esto menos tiempo tendrás para arrepentirte-

Pisé el acelerador y en un par de movimientos ya había pasado a quinta y viajaba a más de 140km por hora. En lo que para cualquier humano habría parecido un pestañear, ya estaba aparcado frente a la casa de Bella, tragando saliva pesadamente.

BPOV

Sentí el motor de su coche detenerse, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para asimilar que de hecho lo había estado escuchando desde hacía unos segundos.

No tuve que estresarme demasiado con todas las cosas que las chicas de mi edad habitúan a hacerlo. Alice me había dejado perfecta quince minutos atrás. Pero aún así mi torpeza se duplicaba de pensar en Edward. Intenté evitar que llegara a tocar la puerta para abrirla. Supuse que ya sabría que Charlie estaba en casa por dos cosas: la primera, su coche estaba aparcado en el frente de la casa, y la segunda, podía leer su mente a la perfección. Pero no logré llegar a la puerta y dejé escapar un leve gemido de frustración. Quería sorprenderle por una vez, pero me había dejado llevar y olvidado que el es como mil veces más rápido de yo, una simple y aburrida mortal.

-Hola- le saludé al abrir la puerta. Su rostro estaba destruido, pero no quise preguntar nada ahí por miedo a que Charlie fuese a escuchar.

-Hola- dijo de vuelta y su voz sonó casi como un áspero susurro.

-¿Vamos entonces?- pregunté haciendo un mohín. No me gustaba la idea de tener que quedarnos allí en presencia de Charlie. Edward asintió con la cabeza en un gesto que le venía a la perfección: completamente ceremonial.

-¿Bella?- llamó Charlie desde el sillón de la sala.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedes venir un segundo?-

Suspiré y Edward me miró fijamente. Caminé hacia la sala y me paré entre Charlie y su preciado televisor. Si quería seguir viendo su partido tendría que ser breve, y eso, era lo que yo quería.

-Guau, Bella estás… ¡radiante! Tengo la hija más linda de Forks- puse los ojos en blanco. Ahora que lo pensaba, su expresión demostró por una fracción de segundos una sinceridad casi perfecta. Totalmente a la expresión que llevaba Edward, que parecía cómo si se fuese a morir. ¿Es que acaso no le gustaba así?

Luego el semblante de Charlie se volvió serio, como cuando era pequeña y me daba una orden que no quería que desobedeciera bajo ningún punto de vista. Las arruguitas de sus ojos desaparecieron y fueron trasladadas a su frente. Fruncía el ceño levemente.

-Ten- dijo entregándome un cilindro con líquido adentro. Lo reconocí en seguida: era un aturdidor –Ya sabes, en caso que el chico no se comporte como es debido-

¿Edward? ¿Comportarse como no es debido? Debía de ser una broma, Edward era el ser más preocupado de hacer lo correcto – o arrepentirse por pequeñeces – que había conocido en mi vida. El otro día me había pedido perdón una y mil veces por robarme un pequeño beso que era lo que yo más ansiaba.

-Papá, no será necesario, Edward no es…-

-Tómalo, por favor, sólo en caso- me interrumpió a prisa al escuchar el nombre de mi acompañante. Hasta entonces no se lo había mencionado jamás. Suspiré pesadamente y de mal humor lo tomé.

-Está bien- Lo guardé en mi bolso.

-Que te diviertas- me dijo luego cuando ya le había dejado en la sala.

Edward seguía parado bajo el umbral de la puerta esperándome. Seguía con la misma expresión que antes: de dolor. Tomé su mano con la mano en las que no llevaba mi saco y la acaricié lo más suave que pude con mis dedos. Todas su musculatura se encontraba tensa.

Una vez en su coche y a salvo de los oídos de Charlie me interpuse entre su mano y el cambio.

-Espera- le dije, consiguiendo que se pusiera aún más tenso -¿Qué te tiene mal?- le pregunté acariciando su mejilla tiernamente. No me gustaba verle así, me daban ganas de llorar a mí también.

En un principio, Edward miró la punta de sus zapatos y me dió la impresión de que me diría algo, pero luego volvió su mirada bruscamente hacia mi casa. Fruncí el ceño. Charlie estaba observándonos a través de la ventana.

Gruñí de frustración. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¿Por qué no se vuelve a su partido?-

Edward fingió una risita, pero no me convenció en lo más mínimo. Aún así, le dejé que nos llevara al baile, tendríamos toda la noche para hablar el tema sin papás entrometidos observándonos y oyéndonos.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó cuando ya íbamos de camino.

-En Charlie-

Bufó.

-¿Tanto te molesta que se preocupe por tí?-

-Es que a veces se pasa de sobre protector-

-Y tiene toda la razón en preocuparse-

-No lo creo, estoy de lo más bien gracias.-

-Bella…-

-¿Qué?-

-Estás rodeada por vampiros todo el día ¿y dices que estás segura? –

-Tú no me harías daño- le dije y no contestó, sólo hizo una mueca que no fui capaz de interpretar. Parecía que algo habían ocasionado en él mis palabras.

No dijimos nada hasta llegar al Instituto. Edward bajó a toda velocidad y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta de copiloto.

-Bueno señorita, hemos llegado a la fiesta- hizo una reverencia y pareció volver a ser él mismo por un instante.

Me abracé a su cuello cuando si inclinó a ofrecerme su mano.

-Vaya- dijo haciendo un mohín y tomándome por la cintura –No había visto eso venir-

-Te amo Edward- lo miré a los ojos y ví su doble emoción en sus ojos. Decían, también te amo, pero a la vez demostraban lo mal que le hacían mis palabras. ¿Qué tenía de malo que le amara? A mí no me importaba de ninguna manera que él fuese un vampiro. Mi mejor amiga era vampira también, y a ella no parecía molestarle.

Lo besé. Sus labios estaban tensos, pero me devolvió el beso.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?- señaló el edificio escolar. Asentí.

Dimos un paseo por el gimnasio del instituto, pero estaba demasiado lleno y comencé a sentirme nerviosa de ver que todos estaban bailando. Yo no estaba lista. No quería caerme y quedar como una tonta frente a Edward con toda esa gente de testigo. Le tomé la mano a mi acompañante y le grité al oído porque creí que la música no le dejaría oírme.

-Vamos afuera-

El sonrió, pero una vez más no era sincero. Todo eso ya me tenía completamente abrumada. ¿Por qué esa noche, por sobre todas las otras, Edward se notaba especialmente mal? Por lo general ese estado no duraba mucho, o al menos lograba disimularlo un poco mejor.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó con su tono burlón y su sonrisa pícara, mi favorita –Te habría escuchado sin necesidad de que gritaras-

Me sonrojé, por un momento había olvidado su audición. El tocó mi mejilla con sus pétreos pero suaves dedos.

-Eres hermosa- me dijo consiguiendo que me sonrojara aún más. Tomó distancia y luego hizo una reverencia –Señorita Swan, me parece que usted me debe un baile-

¿Lo hacía apropósito? Sólo conseguía que me sonrojase más y más a cada instante. Mi corazón golpeaba con mucha fuerza contra mi pecho.

-Tranquila…- me dijo –En esto sí que te puedo asegurar que estarás a salvo-

-No seas tonto, no te temo-

-No me refería a eso- Besó mi cuello y sentí que me derretía en el lugar -Aunque si gustas puedes temer todo lo que quieras, está bien- Volvió a besarme el cuello.

Sus brazos yacían entrelazados en mi cintura. Se tensaron a mi alrededor y dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies.

-Afírmate en mis pies- Titubeé. Pensé que los tacones dejaran una linda marca en sus zapatos. Aunque me descubrí con ese pensamiento completamente superficial, me convencí a mí misma que era porque se trataba de Edward, no quería ser yo la causa de una imperfección en él –Anda, no pasa nada-

Lo hice, pero aún me sentía insegura, por lo que me aferré a su cuello. Su frente tocó la mía y luego de un momento en el que no fui conciente del todo, comencé a sentir que nos movíamos lentamente al ritmo de la música.

-¿Ves? No pasa nada- su aliento golpeaba mi rostro con el poco espacio que nos separaba – si es que había una separación después de todo –.

Estaba tan cómoda en los brazos de Edward con una sensación tal de seguridad, que _bailar_ – no era que yo estuviese haciendo algún esfuerzo—me pareció de lo más agradable y habría podido seguir así por siempre.

No aguanté más en ese estado de perfección hasta que le dí un beso. El me lo devolvió con toda sinceridad, como si el espectro que había sido el anterior nunca hubiese existido. Éramos sólo los dos. Él y yo. Yo y él. Todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Todo lo que ya por esos días, necesitaba para vivir. Pero sus labios se volvieron rígidos de pronto y se apartó de mí como si se hubiese accionado algún interruptor en su interior. Tiritaba. Él tiritaba. ¿Los vampiros podían tiritar?

Mis manos recorrieron sus facciones. Sus pómulos, sus sienes, su frente. Jugué con su cabello para suavizarlo un poco. No lo logré. Lo volví a besar sin importar si me respondería o no. Esa vez, debía ser yo quien le acogiera, quien lo protegiera. Así me lo decía la intuición.

-¿Me dirás que te ocurre?- pregunté a muy corta distancia de sus labios –No me gusta verte así-

EPOV

Quería morirme. Sencillamente, así lo quería. Nunca lo había deseado con tantas ganas como entonces. Bella estaba siendo más dulce y cálida de lo que había imaginado, aún más que lo que Alice había previsto. Sus manos recorrían mi cabello causando una sensación agradable, llegué a dudar si su maternidad me devolvería el sueño. Me sentía como un niño pequeño. Recordé a mi madre cuando una vez que estaba enfermo y lloraba del dolor me acarició toda una noche vigilando que me pusiera bien.

Pero no debía olvidarme de la realidad. La realidad era que perdería a Bella, si sabía hacer lo correcto, eso ocurriría. Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme si quería. Pero no podía, ya no podría seguir mintiéndole si me volvía a preguntar que me ocurría.

Intenté volver a ser yo mismo. No dejar que me abrumasen cosas que aún no habían pasado y que podían no ocurrir del todo. Además, no se suponía que yo supiera lo que ocurriría.

Volvió a besarme, pero yo no encontraba el enlace para darle la orden a mi cuerpo de que actuara conforme a la situación. Estaba rígido. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba. La primera vez, desde que era un pequeño niño, que sufría por alguien. Que habría llorado por alguien. En algo agradecí ser vampiro: No podía llorar. Ya me habría derrumbado de ser de otro modo.

-¿Me dirás que te ocurre?- me dijo, y su olor a lavanda inundó todos y cada uno de mis sentidos –No me gusta verte así-

Resoplé pesadamente. El momento había llegado. Adiós Bella. Adiós mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. Me despedí en vano. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de aferrarme a ella como un niño pequeño y no dejarla ir. No _dejarme_ ir. No, no, no. No quería perderla. Era todo lo que tenía. La razón por la que cada día veía el amanecer a través de la ventana. La tomé de la mano y la guié a una banca que se encontraba cerca.

Éramos los únicos en la intemperie. Todo el resto estaba dentro del gimnasio desde donde se escuchaba con toda claridad la música.

Esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creí. No debería haber dejado la situación llegar a este límite. Nunca. Pero ya era tarde.

Acaricié su palma una vez más. La última. Por vez última.

-Bella yo…- comencé a decir, pero las palabras de alguna manera se trabaron en mi garganta. Era demasiado, no podía dejarme vencer ante mi miedo y egoísmo una vez más, más le valían a las malditas palabras salir de una vez ¿o quién sabía? La presión podría haberme causado que las gritara a los mil vientos. Lo que habría sido el peor desastre de mi existencia. Sí, el peor –yo no… soy lo que tú, crees. No…- enredó su mano alrededor de mis dedos para darme ánimos. Si sólo hubiese sabido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ¿habría hecho lo mismo? –No soy como Alice o Carlisle, ellos…-

-¿Ellos qué?- me incitó dulcemente.

-Ellos son vampiros porque alguien los mordió-

-¿Y tú no?-

-No, yo…-

-¿Tu los mordiste?- preguntó con tono aventurero, pero sin mostrar sus sentimientos ante el hecho.

-No, no, yo… A mí no me mordieron, yo fui transformado con magia-

BPOV

Con magia. Contuve las ganas de reír. ¿Eso no parecía factible de modo alguno? Pero no podía reír, la situación en verdad tenía mal a Edward. Lo mejor era apoyarle y hacerle las cosas más fáciles. De un modo – el más importante—me llenaba de emoción de que por fin fuese a confesarme su secreto.

EPOV

-[…] Un Hada, y sí, sé que suena poco creíble, pero ¿qué más puede ser poco creíble además de vampiros?- torcí mi boca en un intento de mohín -… Fue un castigo, yo… no había sido… bueno. Había hecho cosas terribles, de las…- hice una pausa, sentí que me quebraba en pedazos, por supuesto, era un llanto vampírico, un lamento, nunca podría llorar como deseaba –Oh, por Dios como me arrepiento- me tapé el rostro con las manos, no podía ver nada, nada que perteneciera al mundo de Bella, se me llenaba el pecho de vergüenza. Ella puso su rostro en mi hombro. Sentí una de sus manos acariciando mi espalda y la otra me atraía hacia sí por mi cuello.

-Bella, yo ¡Lo siento! No debí, perdón, por favor perdóname- me abrazó con más fuerza.

Sentí unas pequeñas gotas en mi camisa, y entonces me dí cuenta de que su respiración era inconstante. Estaba llorando, en silencio, pero llorando. Una vez más le estaba causando daño. Me envaré ante la culpa, con lo que sólo conseguí que se abrazara con más fuerza a mí. Aunque a penas lo sentí.

-Está bien- me susurró –Tranquilo ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Yo…- ¿es que acaso las palabras saldrían alguna vez de mi boca? – Te hice daño, eras una bebé y no debí…-

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien, mírame- trató de infundirme confianza.

-Yo…- tomé aire, no, no podía –perdóname, no puedo, es tan horroroso, pero créeme que daría todo por poder volver el tiempo y reparar el daño-

Me acarició la mejilla. ¿Cómo era que aún podía tocarme? Ya le había confesado que era malo. Que había sido malo ¡Lo que sea! No se podía cambiar lo hecho. ¡Por la mierda! Lo hecho estaba hecho y ella seguía acariciándome.

-Necesito saber, por favor- suplicó a mi oído.

-Bella, yo…-

-Por favor - ¿Cómo se le confiesa a alguien algo así? No podía seguir buscando la manera. Por mucho tacto que me habría gustado tener con la situación, no podía decirlo de otra manera. Habría preferido no hacerlo, por supuesto, pero sabía que _debía_ hacerlo, y además, ella me lo suplicaba de esa forma.

-te violé- las palabras se mezclaban con el aire con facilidad, pero ambos estábamos en silencio y pudimos oírlas.

Se hizo un silencio incluso mayor y a pesar de la música, el único que existía en mi cabeza era su corazón. Qué había comenzado a latir de prisa. Poco a poco comencé a sentir como sus brazos dejaban mi cuello, hasta que terminó por apartarse de mí.

**Quiero llorar. En verdad no les miento cuando digo que quiero llorar. Me duele por Edward, a pesar de que haya sido yo la que inventé la situación. Pero imagino que ha de ser terrible para cualquiera sentirse así. ****Además, que Leave out all the rest, What I've Done y Valentine's Day (Todas de Linkin Park) le dan al ambiente la atmósfera que necesitaba para la escena. Ya quiero continuar escribiendo, por Edward, por Bella. Siento, que la escena no puede quedar ahí. Así que por favor, esténse en sintonía, siento que no pueden quedar con la historia sólo hasta aquí.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia y me mandan sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Too far to walk**

**Capítulo 11**

"_Su corazón era __inmenso, un paraíso. Por ella vivía, su corazón_

_era lo que ansiaba. Llegar a él, era algo difícil, quedaba demasiado lejos _

_como para ir a pie, aún cuando corriese con el máximo _

_de mi velocidad. _

_Alcanzarlo era lo que me incitaba a seguir luchando contra mi destino. _

_Sus labios y sus abrazos la razón de mi existencia._

_Ella, la razón de mi castigo, la razón de mi salvación.__"_

BPOV

Creí que estaba bromeando, aunque nadie debería bromear con algo así. Aguardé a que dijera algo, se retractara, me mostrara la cámara indiscreta ¿qué se yo? Pero no lo hizo. Todo fue silencio.

No daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Nada. Sólo silencio. Edward seguía allí en la misma posición que había dicho las últimas palabras. Con las manos colgando a sus costados, la mirada gacha, los ojos cerrados y la amargura surcando todo su rostro. Llegué a dudar si era realmente Edward. Todo su resplandor se había esfumado, se había transformado. Parecía un zombi. Sopesé mejor las palabras. ¿Edward me había violado? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo? Justo yo.

No podía pensar bien. Las ideas no eran capaces de formar ni una sola frase coherente. Me solté de él. Me pareció ver que le hacía sufrir aún más, pero no era como si fuera mi culpa. No se veía así, no me sentía así tampoco. Su expresión era de un sufrimiento que lo reflejaba a él como único culpable. Arrepentimiento.

Me quedé ahí sentada junto a él tratando hilvanar las palabras. ¿Qué podía decir cuando ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? Lo peor de todo: No estaba enojada hacia él. Bueno, sí, no. ¡Ay! No sabía ni que pensar. En serio ¿no podía ser eso una broma y ya? Pero él seguía ahí, inmóvil, cómo una estatua.

-Llévame a mi casa- logré decir por fin. Necesitaba pensar, era lo único que había tenido claro antes. Pero luego, al decir esas palabras una ira abrumadora se apoderó de mí. Me había mentido.

Más allá de lo que había hecho o no. De lo atroz que aquello pudiese ser, de lo repugnante, me sentía engañada. Sucia. Sucia por haber sido engañada de esa forma. Vulnerable, pues me había enamorado de un desconocido que sabía cosas de mi pasado que ni yo sabía. Ultrajada, por que se me habían violado mis derechos. Pero por sobre todo, desecha, rota, en mil pedacitos pequeños porque seguía perdidamente enamorada de ese ser e incluso sentía cierta pena por él. Por el remordimiento que debía de sentir. Yo estaba bien. Nunca me había percatado que nada fuera mal con mi organismo, pero era él quien vivía y viviría con la culpa de lo que había hecho.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, él me siguió. Al llegar a su Volvo me abrió la puerta de copiloto y yo subí al coche sin siquiera darle las gracias. Aún no encontraba las palabras que decir. No hablamos en todo el trayecto hasta mi casa. No le miré, porque sabía que él no me miraría, y fue mejor así.

Al bajar del coche lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, estaba defraudada.

-Hasta luego- le dije y mi voz sonó monocorde y firme.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir, y aunque giró su rostro hacia mí nunca me miró.

Cerré la puerta de entrada tras de mí. Charlie dormía. Perfecto, así no se enteraría de lo mal que había salido mi baile. Me quité los tacones en cuanto entré en mi cuarto y me desplomé sobre mi cama a llorar.

_Estúpida, estúpida_. Me dije una y mil veces.

Mientras lloraba recordé que mi ventana estaba abierta. No quería volver a ver a ese desgraciado que había jugado conmigo. Cuanto debió de haberse divertido con mi timidez y mi inocencia, sabiendo que el me había quitado la segunda hacía ya tanto tiempo. Estaba segura que estaría rondando mi casa por esos momentos. Quizás nunca hubiese sido cierto que le ponía ansioso estar lejos míos, quizás yo era tan sólo un experimento para él. Y si el experimento acababa de ser sometido a la última reacción química querría ver el producto. Sí, el estaría vigilando la casa.

Me dirigí a la ventana y la cerré firme pero sin ocasionar un ruido que pudiese despertar a Charlie. Estaba demasiada hecha polvo como para mi torpeza. La ventana sólo hizo un pequeño _click_ cuando el cerrojo cerró.

Pero luego recordé su expresión. Su imagen cada vez que le besaba o le decía que lo amaba. ¿En verdad estaba fingiendo en esos momentos? Y cuando el lobo nos abordó en el claro. Su expresión, su suplicio. Estuvo a punto de ceder y dejarme allí con el lobo. Estarías más segura sin mí, me había dicho varias veces. El brillo, el brillo en sus ojos, casi desvanecido por completo. No, no podía haber mentido tan bien. Además, tenía muchas preguntas, entonces que venía a pensarlo, había muchas en verdad. ¿Cómo había llegado a mí? ¿Cómo era que nadie le había visto? ¿Por qué nadie sabía de eso?

Suspiré y volví a abrir la ventana aunque no sabía como se vendrían las cosas después. ¿Vendría él después de todo? ¿Había estado en verdad vigilando mi ventana? Sólo podía esperar.

EPOV

Y entonces me pidió que la llevase a casa. No era para lo que estaba preparado, creí que me gritaría, golpearía, pero no que tan sólo se limitaría a pedirme que la llevase a casa.

Luego se despidió de mí. Aunque su voz ya no era la misma a la que me había acostumbrado, aún así era más de lo que podía pedir.

-Lo siento- sólo podía disculparme, sabía que aunque lo hiciese mil veces no serían suficientes jamás. No podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos ¡Por todos los cielos!

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando partió rumbo al porche y me lamenté no poder consolarla y más aún, ser yo la razón por la que sufría así.

Llevé el Volvo a casa, pero sabía que no podría pasar la noche ahí. Aunque me odiase por toda la eternidad jamás podría dejar de ver si estaba bien o no, aunque sólo fuese a al distancia. Me interné en el bosque que daba de frente a su casa y miré en dirección a su ventana.

Ella estaba ahí, cerrándola. Suspiré. Me lo merecía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Aún así me quedé mirando al amor de mi existencia desde los árboles. Ella no me veía. Se quedó allí unos instantes mirando en mi dirección. Aunque, de nuevo, era imposible que pudiese verme. Y luego, lo más increíble que podría haber ocurrido ocurrió. Abrió su ventana de nuevo.

Sentí el impulso de correr hacia ella y contenerla en mis brazos, pero no podía esperar estar perdonado, quizás solamente estaba luchando contra un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo. A veces, los humanos pueden ser realmente impredecibles y contradictorios.

Caminé lentamente a través del césped como lo había hecho la primera vez, sólo que esta vez sabía que me esperaban. Pero el miedo era el mismo.

Podía escuchar su respiración en el cuarto. Y su corazón. Como golpeaba contra su pecho con tal fuerza. Me asomé por la ventana. Estaba sentada sobre su cama con la mirada fija en el suelo. Temí que si entraba la asustaría, así que toqué la ventanilla lentamente para que supiera que estaba ahí.

-Está abierta- dijo apenas.

Dudé si ingresar o no. Me sentía tan extraño. No era precisamente la reacción que me esperaba de ella. Eso hacía las cosas aún más difíciles, me había preparado para lo peor, pero no había sido capaz que aún había cosas que podían ser peores, como no saber cómo actuar o qué decir. Decir que me sentía un tonto, un imbécil, la persona más nerd que pisa la tierra, cualquiera de esas cosas es decir poco.

Finalmente me paré junto a la ventana y aguardé.

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie. Su corazón no dejaba de agitarse, habría deseado más que cualquier cosa poder saber lo que pensaba. Sobre todo en esos momentos. ¿Qué haría? ¿Me golpearía? Lo entendería, pero creo que eso le habría dejado una marca, mi piel no era precisamente… blanda o algo así. Pero no hizo aquello. Se paró frente a mí y me miró a los ojos. Era tan preciosa. Tan hermosa. Me ví obligado a desviar la mirada ante ella. Me sentía más sucio que jamás en la vida, y ella tan limpia, que ni siquiera me condenaba. Hasta el momento, no lo había hecho.

Cogió mi mano y la acarició entre las suyas. Yo aguardé. Volvió a mirarme, pero no había forma en que yo entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que los humanos eran extraños, de una manera desagradable, pero ella. Era humana y difícil de comprender, pero no. Ella no era desagradable. No era como todos los humanos. Sentí envidia. También me habría gustado ser así si hubiese sabido que se podía. Soltó mi mano y me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Te arrepientes?- me preguntó con su voz habitual mirándome a los ojos. Cerré los míos y luego la enfrenté.

-Más de lo que te imaginas-

-¿Cambiaste?-

-Eso creo-

-¿crees?-

Miré al techo.

-Las cosas no son igual cuando se es vampiro, no podría asegurarte si habría cambiado si no fuese un vampiro-

-No fue lo que te pregunté-

La miré.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté. La pregunta yacía en mí desde que había abierto la ventana.

-¿Por qué _qué_?-

-¿Por qué has decidido abrir la ventana esta noche? Creí que no querrías volver a verme más-

-Yo también lo creí-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Me amas?-

-Más que a mi vida, existencia-

-Entonces con eso me quedo-

Me besó y sentí en sus labios un tacto reconciliador. En un principio no sabía como actuar, eso era más de lo que podría haber pedido. No lo habría pedido por nada del mundo. Era imposible, irreal. Pero opté por devolverle el beso, era lo que deseaba.

-Entonces- dijo cuando nos habíamos separado -¿Un hada?-

-Bella…-

BPOV

Cuando lo vi parado junto a la ventana supe que no habría forma en que no le perdonase. Era el hombre, vampiro que amaba. Aunque fuese completamente irracional, era algo que no podía evitar. Era una tonta, lo aceptaba, otra vez caía entre sus redes, como lo había hecho la primera vez que le vi. Cuando yo le _vi_ la primera vez. Sabía que aunque fuese lo correcto sufriría todo el resto de mi vida si no le tenía junto a mí.

Mi corazón se agitaba conforme caminaba hacia él. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, solo sabía que quería estar junto a él. El sufría y yo sufría. No sabía que pasaría cuando finalmente estuviese junto a él, pero lo necesitaba. Tomé su mano, era lo menos que podía hacer. La acaricié. Era la misma que había acariciado antes de esa noche, exactamente la misma. ¿Qué había cambiado entonces? ¿Acaso algo había cambiado en mí? No, sólo una cosa había cambiado y era que yo sabía la verdad. ¿Pero de que serviría esa verdad si lo único que conseguía era hacerme sufrir por algo por lo que nunca había sufrido antes? Yo seguía siendo la misma. ¿Tenía algún efecto colateral? No, no lo tenía.

Amaba a Edward, y eso nunca había sido racional. Yo era humana y él un vampiro. Y encima, había sido transformado en vampiro por mi culpa.

Entonces ¿Cómo tendría que ver la realidad? Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: Amaba a Edward, estaba, completa e incondicionalmente enamorada de él. Y habría sido dieciséis años mayor que yo si hubiese continuado siendo humano, y habría seguido cometiendo los crímenes de los que ya sabía. En cambio el sujeto que estaba junto a mí entonces se arrepentía y no caería en eso de nuevo. Porque sí se arrepentía ¿cierto?

Lo abracé como lo deseaba.

-¿Te arrepientes?- le pregunté.

-Más de lo que te imaginas-

-¿Cambiaste?-

-Eso creo- ¿creía?

-¿Crees?-

¡Cómo que creía! Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar. _Sí Bella, cambié, ya no caeré en lo mismo jamás._ Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Desvió su mirada y la dirigió hacia el techo para continuar.

-Las cosas no son igual cuando se es vampiro, no podría asegurarte si habría cambiado si no fuese un vampiro-

-No fue lo que te pregunté- No.

Me miró unos instantes y yo trataba de mantener mi mirada integra. Sin derretirme y sin juzgarle tampoco. Esa no era la solución. Lo mejor era no juzgarle.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó y yo no supe a qué se refería. Seguíamos hablando sobre que había evadido mi pregunta ¿o no?

-¿Por qué _qué_?-

-¿Por qué has decidido abrir la ventana esta noche? Creí que no querrías volver a verme más-

-Yo también lo creí-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Me amas?-

-Más que a mi vida, existencia-

-Entonces con eso me quedo-

¿Qué otra respuesta podía esperar? ¿Podría juzgarle si sabía que se arrepentía y que me amaba tanto como yo le amaba a él? ¿Podría ser capaz de mantenerme apartada de él sabiendo que sólo nos haríamos un mal? Por supuesto que pensé que quizás mentía. Habría sido una opción, sin duda. Pero no. Sus ojos no mentían. Nunca lo habían hecho.

Por eso había huido escaleras arriba cuando me vio en su casa. Por eso había tratado de mantenerse alejado de mí en su coche cuando fuimos a Seattle. Por eso el lobo había dicho que era el peor de los Cullen. Por eso…

Sus ojos nunca me habían mentido, siempre que me miraba lo hacía como pidiendo disculpas, por eso se amargaba siempre. Por eso repetía _"Lo siento" _cuando ni siquiera entendía por qué.

Entonces ¿Qué más quedaba?

Me incliné para acariciar sus labios con los míos. Por un segundo creí que no recibiría respuesta, pero me equivoqué, no tardó mucho en llegar, y fue cálida. Dulce, con sabor a hogar. Edward era mi hogar, estaba segura.

Terminó el beso, pero no la noche, y menos la historia, no me olvidaba ni por un segundo que me debía ciertas explicaciones, y yo quería saberlo todo. Por mí y por él. Yo porque lo merecía. _Merecía_ saber la verdad. Y él porque no quería volver a ver que se disculpara por algo que yo no entendería.

-Entonces- dije -¿Un hada?- Por algo había que empezar.

-Bella…-

Tomé aire, por mucho que él no quisiera hablar de eso, yo tenía que escucharlo, aún si no me gustaba lo que iría a escuchar.

-Vamos, ya sé lo peor ¿no? _Exijo_ saber el resto de la historia. Me lo debes.- Suspiró.

-¿Qué más puede pasar?- dijo para él más que para mí –Sólo recuerda que tú lo _exigiste_- Está vez sí iba para mí –Pero no crees que deberías dormir primero-

Gruñí con desagrado. ¿Y si él ya no estaba por la mañana? Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Anda, te prometo que mañana te lo contaré todo-

Me sorprendí, casi parecía como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.


End file.
